Until We Meet Again
by Icee67
Summary: Somebody needed them, but they weren't together anymore. Yet it's urgent and when they run back into eachother, they hope they can still work like they used to. Has two years really been a little too long? Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This should be pretty multi-chaptered. Maybe about six or seven at most. Anyways, I had just been wondering what would happen if The A-Team split up! It'd be pretty bad, in my opinion, so I decided to write this up, so I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own The a-Team!**

Hollywood Blvd. was streaming with people and cars, limos and a certain red and white Corvette. The driver turned his attention to his passenger, a young girl with wavy blond hair and too-large-for-her-face sunglasses that reflected his handsome face as he inched closer to her.

Their lips were about to make contact when she shoved him away and pointed quickly at the light, which was now green.

"Face, drive!" She squealed, falling back into her seat as he pushed the gas. They cruised down the road, Face trying to locate the correct building he was taking his girlfriend to for her birthday: the Mall.

She was quiet, also watching out for it. The silence made Face's mind start backtracking, thinking of the one thing he had been trying _not_ to think of since it happened.

_He watched, still in pain, as the black van with the red stripe sped off, kicking up the dirt from the road. It would never come to find him again, not Hannibal, and not Murdock. B.A. claimed he had more important things to be doing, helping out at children's centers world-wide. _

_Hannibal's new girlfriend was someone he just wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Who he could always be with, not have to travel halfway across the world for a long time before he got to see her again. Face couldn't really blame him, she was a wonderful girl. But still..._

_Murdock had watched the scene with his big eyes, this time they were displaying the true emotion: depression. He couldn't believe it as much as Face could. But they would have seen it coming. After ten years, they were doing what Murdock had always feared to most; splitting._

_Face knew how he felt, the sorrow and the pain that had bubbled in his chest. This was his family, and now it was over. He was moving on back to L.A. and Murdock was being shipped back to that mental hospital. And Face knew how much the pilot feared that. _

_Hannibal was getting into the car his girlfriend had driven up into pick him up for their happily ever after. Murdock and Face stood by as he waved to them and they drove off down the road. They had all said their goodbyes, all wished eachother luck. Maybe they aren't quite free men yet, but they can still make the most of it. Right?_

_Murdock and Face got into the Vette, Face turning the keys and heading off opposite Hannibal and B.A., towards California. Towards where he would drop Murdock off at the VA and move on with his life. It was a quiet ride, Murdock didn't sing or so much as make a noise when he breathed. All he did was sit silently, staring blankly out the windshield. Face stopped glancing over at him, stopped expecting something random to come from his mouth. _

_They finally pulled into the parking area and Face walked Murdock into the building, checking him in and giving Murdock a goodbye hug. Then he left the pilot staring after him, begging him mentally to come back. Begging them all to come back. _

_And for almost two years, they never did... _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yeah, his girlfriend is like a young child sometimes. But hey...she's just odd**

"There it is, Facey!" She chided, bouncing anxiously in her seat as the mall came closer and closer, it's tall structure appearing to scrape the sky.

Face cringed inwardly at the nickname, thinking back against his own will to that one old friend who always called him that. "Yeah I see it." He mumbled, turning into a parking space.

As soon as his girlfriend, Selena, was out the door of the car, she was nearly running towards the enterance. Face walked as quickly as he could without officially running just to keep up with her excited trance.

_Hollywood girls..._ He thought warily as they slid through the doors and she gasped, taking in the huge mall.

"Yeees! I'm going to go find some awesome clothes, you just do whatever. But I'll call you to come when I'm about to check out so you can pay, alright baby?" She hardly waited for his response, already prancing towards the escelators.

"Whatever." Face muttered, starting down the enterance towards the food court. He was starving and Selena was going to be a while.

After he had ordered a somewhat decent hotdog and Pepsi, Face plopped down at one of the smaller tables, throwing his food back onto the plate and rubbing his face with his hands. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to be doing something more fun and interesting. Something that required stealth and explosions.

_Conning_.

Not paying with his credit card for some ditzy blonde that only wanted him for his looks and money.

He thought of all the other girlfriend's he'd had this past year and the reasons behind his dumping them.

Bailey was rough, she was hot-headed and wouldn't take anything that offended her too kindly. She wasn't afraid to beat somebody up and jumped at any chance. But she just reminded Face too much of B.A.

Anna was great, he might have been happy with her for the rest of his life, but he hated the way she got that look in her eyes, and then rambled off some crazy idea. It sounded too much like Hannibal.

And now Selena. Her child-like ways and the way she said 'Facey' just made her the next remeberance of Murdock.

He'd be getting her off his back soon enough, he knew. And then be off to find another girl to keep his mind off what he was really wanting. The team.

Face's stomach chruned uneasily as a group of four teenage boys came stampeading into the food court, laughing and teasing eachother whenever they passed a teen girl. They were clearly having a good time and Face couldn't take watching it. Hotdog forgotten, he jumped to his feet and fast-walked thorugh the court to the restrooms on the end.

Throwing the door open, he paraded through and let it swing shut behind him before going to the sink and turning the faucet on. As Face splashed his face with the cool water, he glanced up and jumped, wondering if he had really seen correctly. What appeared to be an eye had been staring at him through the crack in the stall door and lock, Face noticed in the mirror. He whirled around, the water droplets still on his face flying off and he saw nothing.

Was he going nuts? Face shook his head and turned back to the sink, only to see that eye again.

"Seriously, I know you're there." He said calmly, not knowing how else to put it. "And you're kind bothering me."

No sound was made as Face stood with his back to the stalls, crossing his arms across his chest. But the eye peeked out again, only to meet with Face's and hide itself once more.

Face then figured it was a child. "Maybe you should go back to your parents before they start to worry."

"Huh?" Came the quiet reply, the eye squinting in confusion.

Face smirked. "Ah, so you're not a kid." He looked down, absently running his hand through the stream of water still coming from the faucet.

"Depends on your point of view." The eye insisted in a slightly Canadian accent, disappearing again. "Who are you?"

Face hesitated, decided to use his real name. "Templeton. Yours?"

"Er, James."

"Nice you...meet you." Face then turned the water off and grabbed for the paper towels, drying his hands off. "Look, I hate to break up this little meeting, but I gotta go. It was a pleasure...James." Face tossed the ball of paper towels into the trash can and headed for the door when the door was thrown open and he heard feet running into the asile, and a voice saying, "Wait!"

Face sighed and slowly turned back, meting the face of the eye and amost gasping. It seemed fimilar, with the exception of the hair that touched his shoulders and the stubble on his chin. But as Face found himself coming back closer to the strange man, he found himself locked with those brown eyes.

_No way._ He thought, stopping. _No. a lot of people have brown eyes. It wouldn't be possible...would it?_

"Yeah?" Face asked, tiliting his head to the side.

He fumbled for words, wringing his hands and finally speaking. "Can you do me a favor?"

Face shrugged, glancing behind him as the man stared worriedly at the door. He nodded.

"Good, thanks. Uh...go out the door and look around, and tell me if you see any big men in all white...please?" His voice was tooedgy and Face wondered what kind of trouble this guy had gotten into. "Uh yeah, whatever." Keeping his eyes on the bizarre man, he back-stepped to the door and pulled it open, slipping out, and glancing around. From what he saw, there were no white-coated men hanging around. Not caring to further investigate, Face pulled back into the restroom, turning back to the man.

"None that I saw." He told him, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. As he reached into his pocket to retrieve it, the man suddenly flung himself on top of Face, wrestling the phone out of his hand and chucking it into one of the stalls.

"Hey! What is your problem!" Face exclaimed, shoving the man off him and hurrying over to the stall. He didn't get very far when the man pounced again, knocking Face into the frame of the stalls and ramming his forehead against it.

Frustrated, Face yanked his arm free and shot his fist into the man's gut, feeling him back off. "_Now_, if you'll excuse me..." He grumbled, bending voer to grab up his phone, only to realize the battery had been popped out when it landed.

As he tried to locate it, glancing under various stalls, the man took him by suprise once more, this time sending him sprawled onto the floor. Before Face could react, the man plopped down on his top of him, his knees pushing into Face's lungs.

"Holy shit man, what's _wrong_ with you, man?" Face gasped, squirming but getting nowhere. "Get OFF me Jim, John, whatever you said!"

Face freed his arm and was going to knock the man off but he had already grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the floor. "It's James. Now where is he?"

"Where is who?"

The man sighed and put more pressure onto Face's lungs, making the man weeze and sputter. "Where is Hannibal Smith?"

Face's mind raced, trying to make sense. He gave the man a confused look. "How am I supposed to know? We don't work together anymore."

This time it was the strange man's turn to be confused. "You worked with him? Hmm, I _thought_ you looked fimilar..." He drifted off, thinking and Face squirming again.

"Yeah, at one point. How do you know what I look like?" He questioned, trying to kick his legs out.

The man cocked his head. "I saw you in some pictures with him...And more importantly, I have to find him!"

Face found power in his right leg and brought it up to knee the man in the back of the head. He yelled in shock, falling sideways and Face jumped quickly to his feet, smirking down at the man rubbing his head. "One thing I learned from Hannibal Smith, you can't keep down an A-Team member. Goodbye, James."

Face turned on his heel and marched out the door, only to have the pain in his forehead register and he lifted his hand up to feel it, drawing it back and seeing the red liquid coating his fingertips. He groaned and was about to go back for a paper towel when he was stopped, the man was right in front of him. Face tensed up again, about to fight him off when he slowly held up his hand.

Face fought off the look of suprise when he saw the paper towels clutched in the man's hand as he held them out to Face.

"Thanks." He nodded, taking them and placing them against the bleeding spot on his forehead.

The man smiled a small smile and followed Face out of the bathroom, ovbiously thinking this meant some kind of truce. Face started towards the escelators before realizing the man was still behind him. Irritated, he whirled around. "What?"

"You said you were a member of the A-Team? There were four of them...I know them." He was saying, his eyes reeling upwards as he went into thought. "Hannibal was the leader. You, Faceman, was the conman. B.A. was the driver, he hated flying. And Murdock, he was the crazy pilot."

Face shook his head, feeling the blank look on his face, and grabbed the man's upper arm, pulling ihm out of the way of the passing people. "Have we ever...helped you?"

The man thought about this then shook his head. "Nope. But I know everything about you. You and Hannibal met B.A. in the Mexico desert when you needed to be rescued from those oddballs that were gonna burn you." He was telling him, and Face heard his voice slipping into a different accent. A fimilar crisp, southern one... "They got you outta there, then you all went to that hospital to get your pilot, Murdock! He got you all out of there in a hospital helicopter and that started B.A.'s fear of flying!"

He stopped, grinning broadly and Face found himself staring dumbfounded, his mouth hanging open in shock. He composed himself as soon as he heard some shouts and they both looked down the store, seeing a group of about five men in white coats pointing at the man and darting towards them.

Face turned anxiously to the man. "So you heard our story?"

The man leaned in, and smiled a smile Face would have known anywhere at any given time, no matter how long he'd been away from it. "I was there."

**A/N: Cliff hanger! So I hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

"HEY! Do not move, or you wil be tasered!" A white-coat warned, reaching into his coat as they neared from what seemed like all sides. Face glanced around at them all, biting down on his lip, then bent his head in close to the man's, speaking quietly and quickly. "I can get you out of here, we need to talk. Follow me."

Without waiting for an answer, Face took off towards the white-coats, having already found an opening. James made a laughing noise and sped off after him, ignoring the threats and arching his back as a taser just missed him.

Face jumped down the short staircase, back into the foot court, and came to a sliding stop as soon as a white-coat just jumped out in front of him from no where. James came running into him and they immediatly turned back in the dirrection they had come from, running along the slippery tiling as people dove out of the way.

"Isn't there an exit off this hall?" Face asked as they neared a hall for staff only.

James shrugged, both halting at the start of the hall. Rolling his eyes, Face led them down the hall, hearing the white-coats shouting at them to freeze.

As Face had predicted, the door at the very end of the hall opened out right into the back parking lot of the mall. Behind him, James let out a loud whoop and before Face could react, he had pulled him into a huge bear hug, yelling out, "Woohoo! Man, it's just like old times!"

Face was stunned for a moment then shoved the crazy man off of him. "James! What are you talking about?"

James gaped at him, looking deeply hurt. "F-Face? You don't...but...it's ME!" He smacked his chest with both hands once and spread his arms out to the side.

Face's brain finally caught up with him and he gasped loudly, kind of pointing at the man. Murdock. "Murdock? Mur...no way! What was...what did...man, you look different!" He was sputtering, grinning.

Murdock grinned, too. Now in the sunlight, Face was able to see Murdock's long hair, and see it wasn't his old color. "Did you dye your hair black?" He asked curiously, motioning for them to move along before the white-coats figured out where they had went.

Murdock shrugged, shoving his hands in his jean pockets. "I was that desperate to get out of that hospital...did it myself, thank you ver much."

Face shook his head, still in shock. "And where were you headed?"

They had gotten back to the main parking lot and Face took out his car keys. "To Hannibal. I was watching that old TV they keep in the nurses lounge a few days ago and saw on the news that some chicka and her husband were needing the A-Team...Course nobody really knew we'd split." They approached the Vette and Murdock let out a low whislte, remembering. "Still got this baby, eh?"

Face chuckled, nodding. Then the word baby clicked something in his boggled brain. "Selena!" He shouted, automaticaly spinning back to the mall. Could he really just leave her here? But knowing her, she'd most likely find some other guy...probably already has. Face shook the thoughts form his head, decided to do the un-gentleman thing and leave her. He had something much more important to take care of.

"Selena?" Murdock repeated, opening the passengers door.

"Uh...named the car. Pretty name." Face lied quickly, closing his door and starting the ignition. "Go on..."

Murdock was quiet for a moment. "Oh, right! So I knew I had to get to Hannibal, because he hardly watches TV, unless he's changed. But who knows, I don't. And after the nurses yelled at me to get out, I got my hands on some hair dye and used a peiece of string from my bed sheets to tie it back. Then I put on some sunglasses, a different outfit that look nothing like anything I'd wear. And just walked right out the front door." He paused, pouting slightly. "But they must have figured it out. 'Cause next thing I know, I'm being chased down the block by those freaky doctors. Decided to hide out in the mall." He smiled proudly, then seemed to remember something. Face watched, a smile creeping across his face as his friend reached into the buldging pocket of his cargo pants and pulled out something that was red and rolled up.

He unrolled it and flicked it out a few times before snapping the hat onto his head and sighing contently.

"Good plan, I must admit. But apparently they saw through it." Face noted, turning out of the parking lot and onto the busy road.

Murdock mashed his brow together, sticking his jaw out. "I was a little wonked out for a few hours. I had just had this shock therapy session and was trying to act fast." He turned and gave Face a sly grin. "You just can't think straight after you've been electrocuted."

Face pitied him for a moment before seeing how much the pilot shrugged it off. He briefly wondred what it felt like, but shoved the thought from his mind. It wouldn't do much for his hair anyways.

"How long will it be that color? Are we talking until you shower or for a few months?" He asked just for conversation's sake. Murdock shrugged, reaching up to twist a few strands around his index finger and trying to get a good look at it. "I don't really know. Didn't read the label. Like I said; I was thinking fast."

Face was about to ask where Murdock had even come across it, but decided not to. He was formulating a slight plan in his head and was taking the short route back to his apartment. There they could use the TV.

"So...were we headed?" Murdock wondered, tapping out the rhythm with his foot. Face looked down and took notice of the black patrol boots that had apparently replaced Murdock's Converse sneakers. "My place. We need to see the news." Face answered, looking back out to the road. "We might have a mission on our hands. If that's the case, we'll locate the other two and give these two a call."

Murdock's answering smile nearly split his head and Face grinned over at him. He had thought their seperation would be for good, but maybe his hopes were rising up.

**A/N: Bear with me, it's goig to get more interesting! I promise! Just had to get this little meeting set and then they're off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Incase you caught my little mistake, where it said Murdock put his hands in his JEAN pockets, then later him pulling his hat out of his CARGO pants, I apologize about that! I tend to have shrot-term memory, so don't really take too much notice on that.**

Murdock fell into step behind Face as he led them through the fancy lobby and into the elevator. Now in the small confines of the lift, Face turned and looked Murdock up and down, trying to see what had made him not recognize his friend in the first place.

Maybe it was the outfit: His black button down shirt that had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His dark jeans that rested over his black patrol boots. The sunglasses that were dangling by one arm hooked into the jeans pocket sung around a bit whenever Murdock's moved. Maybe the black hair that was longer.

But those eyes and that smile never changed, Face realized and the elevator finally came to a stop, both men stepping out.

"This way." Face stopped at a locked door and stuck his key in the lock, turning it and pushing the door open. It was a neat little place, with a huge TV and stereo system. A bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen branched off down a small hallway and Murdock wandered on over to the small, open deck.

Face scooted into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing out two Dr. Pepper cans. "Alright. Let's see who's summoning us now." He chuckled as he found the remote and pressed the big, red button. As the TV powered on, Face turned and spotted Murdock leaning over the railing, watching the cars drive by with an amused look on his face. He leaned over a little more and Face insintictivly jumped forward, fearing Murdock would fall right off. "Murdock, come here."

The pilot slumped back, closing the door behind him and smiling at Face. "I like this place. So much better than my room at the VA."

The TV was on Sports Center and Face changed it to the neww channel. They both sank back with a disappointed sigh when they saw it wouldn't be on until seven that night. It was only four-fifteen right now.

"Let's go out first thing in the morning. We'll see if they're calling us again on the news, then we need to find B.A. and Hannibal." Face glanced around, then looked down at the squishy couch under him. "You can sleep here tonight."

Murdock nodded once, thinking. "Hmm. Thanks, Facey. This is gonna be fun!"

Face shook his head at the excited pilot and flipped the channel back to Sports. After a few minutes, Murdock got bored and left the couch, wandering around the apartment and eventually winding up in the kitchen. After a few minutes of banging around and dropping things, he finally came back out with the bag of tomatos Face had recently bought.

"Why don't you have a few tomatos?" Face asked teasingly, hardly paying attention to where Murdock was going. The football game continued and as asorbed into the game as Face was, he didn't miss the shriek from out the window on the streets below.

He turned and saw Murdock laughing histarically as he held the tomatos tightly. "Murdock, what did you just do?"

"It hit her head!" He whooped, grabbing another tomato out of the bag and held his arm back, but Face was faster.

He snatched the bag out of Murdock's hands and the tomato right before he tossed the second one. "You can't just throw tomatos at people! What's the matter with you?" He snapped, flicking Murdock on the back of the head.

The pilot winced, shrinking back and preparing himself for the hit. It never came and he opened his eyes, meeting Face's confused ones.

"Are you okay?" He asked warily.

Murdock straightened up. "I'm fine. Just thought you were gonna beat me there for a sec." He laughed it off nervously and used Face's confusion to swipe a tomato and took a bite out of it.

Face blinked. "Beat you? I would never beat you."

"I said forget it. Those mental hospitals are kinda mean when ya break their rules. Good tomato." He added, unkowingly spitting tomato juice on Face's shirt and wandered off back to the TV. Face blinked again and shrugged, going to return the tomatos to the fridge.

The seven PM news came on and both men sat with the volume turned up high and their eyes glued, waiting. At seven-thirty, the message was finally broadcasted again.

"My name is Lindsey and this is my husband Todd," Began a pretty woman with red hair. She was standing with her husband, a tall man with blond hair. "I need the A-Team as soon as possible, they aren't responding to any calls and they just seemed to have dropped of the Earth. Please, A-Team members, if you're listening to this, call me now!" Below the couple, a number appeared. Murdock grabbed a pen and paper and quickly jotted it down, finishing just as the news switched to a commercial. "Why didn't they tell us their problem?"

"Maybe it's a private matter, Murdock." Face stood up, turned the TV off, and went back to his bedroom. Murdock followed. "How are we going to find B.A. and Hannibal? They're probably across the country right now!" Face complained, running a hand through his hair.

Murdock grinned. "Just call them."

"Do I even have their numbers?" Face groaned, looking back at the pilot.

Murdock's grin widened as he nodded. Face's worried look turned to a glare when Murdock reached into his pants pocket and pulled out Face's cellphone. "They're in there."

"Murdock! How dare you!" Face angerly snatched it away and shoved it into his pocket. "You're going to bed early tonight. On the couch, with a blanket by eight. We're leaving early tomarrow."

Murdock pouted, slumping his shoulders and stomping out of the room. Rolling his eyes, Face flipped the phone open and scrolled through his conatacts, first finding B.A.'s number.

Then an idea came to him. He remembered installing a thing in his phone, so whenever somebody called him, it would tell him the city that person was currently in.

_Perfect!_ He pressed send and let it ring a few times before snapping it shut again. He didn't have to wait long, for his ringer went off quickly and it read,

_B.A._

_New York City_

Decided not to be rude, Face flipped it open and answered with a suprised, "Hello?"

"Face, did you just call me?" B.A.'s voice was just as he had remembered it. He smiled. "Why, I'm not sure. I think my phone dialed in my pocket, you know, they do that sometimes." He lied.

B.A. huffed. "I'm busy reading to the children, Face. It was great talking to you. Bye, Face."

"Oh, goodbye B.A." _See you soon._ He added mentally, ending the call and scrolling until he found Hannibal's name. He hit send and did the procedure over again. Only this time, Hannibal didn't call back.

Decided to try again in the morning, Face tossed the phone on the dresser and checked the clock, leaving his room. Murdock was right where he had been instructed to be and had the soft blanket over his shoulders that Face kept on the couch. "B.A.'s in New York City. Hannibal never called back. He's probably busy. We'll try again in the morning...it'll take all day to get to New York." Face explained, going over to the small hall closet and digging out a pillow.

"Hannibal didn't answer? Hmm. That must be his new thing now, not answering his phone." Murdock fell over onto his side and let out a deep sigh.

Face stoped, pillow in hand, and turned back to Murdock. "You called him?"

"Oh sure, tons of times. I was calling him nearly every week from the VA. All I ever got was his voice mail. And it _was_ his." Murdock went into thought, a pout forming on his face. "I just thought he didn't like me anymore." The pilot shrugged, settling deeper into the couch cusions.

When Face never came over with the pillow, Murdock looked up and saw the conman still standing with the pillow all but forgotten in his grasp, a blank look on his features as he thought.

"Faceguy, you okay?" He asked warily, sitting up.

Face came out of his trance and threw the pillow to Murdock, taking him by suprise and the pillow hit his face, falling into his lap. "You thinking something, Facey?"

Face nodded absently, then shook his head. "Nevermind. Go to sleep, Murdock. We'll leave at five."

Face was too lost in his thoughts to respond back when Murdock told him 'Good-night' as he left the room.

**Morning**

Murdock was snoring as soon as the car pulled out into the road, heading for the airport. Face glanced voer at him as they sat at a red light. He kept thinking everytime he looked away, Murdock would just vanish and he'd wake up. Now the pilot, because of his lack of clothes, was shealthed in Face's clothes: A green polo shirt with Face's leather jacket over it. Black slacks and those patrol boots.

Face would never admit how much it bothered him, almost as if he had a clone. And it just wasn't Murdock's style.

The pilot turned with a slight groan and his head fell against the window, the snores continuing. Face reached over and turned the radio volume up, drowning out the snores. The sky was getting lighter, turning a lighter shade of black.

Face began feeling slightly drowsy, then the car hit a sudden pothole and both men were thrown up, Murdock's head hitting the top of the car. "What was that?" He cried, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Face apologized, gripping the steering wheel tightly and keeping his eyes wide.

Murdock rubbed his head, sitting back and staring at the radio. A song came blasting on and Murdock gasped excitedly, bouncing in his seat.

"No way, I love this song!" He shouted gleefully before breaking into the lyrics with the singer.

"_You remind me of a man. What man? Oh the man with the power! What power? Say the power of voodoo. Who do? Yeah, you do you do!"_

Face tried to ignore the pilot as he focused on the road, wondering how Murdock could suddenly have so much energy at five in the morning. The airport finally came into view, a plane was just taking off into the darkened sky and Murdock leaned forward, eagerly watching it with a certain light in his eyes. Face knew just how much the pilot wanted to step foot back into those planes, they were his life.

"I know you wanna fly it buddy, but this is more convienent right now." Face told him as the pilot sat back sadly. "I promise you'll get to real soon."

Murdock nodded, his expression still sad as they pulled into the parking garage.

Once they had a spot and Face locked the car, the two headed into the airport. People were streaming by and Face and Murdock stepped right into the crowd, Murdock grabbing Face's sleeve so they wouldn't get seperated. They got to a ticket counter and Face turned around to Murdock as they waited in line. "Straight to New York?" He asked. "Or stop somwhere, like Chicago?"

Murdock shrugged, not caring as long as he got to be in the plane.

Face sighed and turned, seeing they were next. "Two for Chicago."

As Face got the tickets and flirted a bit with the brunette behind the coutner, Murdock glanced around, standing eagerly by Face's side. He heard his name and turned back to face the girl, his eyes popping when he saw her face.

"Yes, James is my brother. He likes to dress like me, you know, younger brothers." Face chuckled and the girl smiled at Murdock. He tried to smile back before Face grabbed his arm and hauled him off. "We'll stop at Chicago for some food and fly straight to JFK Airport. Our flight boards at six-thirty." He was telling Murdock as they walked away form the ticket counter. "Do you need to use the restroom before we go in there?" He asked, indicating the waiting area.

Murdock thought then nodded, Face leading them over to the restrooms.

Soon the flight number was being called and Face found himself seated by the window with Murdock and both waited to see who else would be in their row.

Face reached over and grabbed a magazine form the seat back and dropped it. Murdock laughed. "Be quiet." Face said in a teasing tone as he bent over to pick it back up, Murdock looked down and a voice overhead said, "Excuse me?"At the female's voice, both men immedietly looked up, hitting heads and Face swatted Murdock's shoulder.

A girl with long, light brown hair and a pretty face was standing in the asile, holding a purse and her ticket. "I'm supposed to sit here with you two..." She informed them nervously.

Face nodded, smiling politely. "Of course. Murdock, move your legs so she can in."

Murdock grinned at the girl as he shifted to let her between them. She sat down, smiling a small smile at both men before sliding her purse under the seat and snapping her seatbelt together.

Face tried for conversation. "You got a name, ma'am?"

"Don't be playing that hot-guy move on me. I'm not that interested." She said, smirking at Face's shocked look. He composed himself. "I'm just trying to be polite."

Murdock tapped her shoulder and she flipped her head around, her hair smacking Face in his face. "Don't listen to him, he's your typical womanizer."

She giggled and held her hand out. Murdock took it, shaking a little longer than nessecary. "I'm Natalie."

"Murdock."

"I'm Face." Face interjected, leaning forward and waving once.

Murdock snorted and Natalie smiled at him again before taking a magazine and burrying her nose in it.

Face glared at Murdock while he grinned coyly at him for a few seconds before Murdock turned his attention back to the passengers boarding still. He was about to turn away when one caught his eye.

White hair...that face...the blonde girl with him that he'd seen before...and it wasn't possible.

"Face." Murdock muttered, his eyes locked on the two as they came closer.

Face looked up and leaned to the side, trying not to let Natalie notice, and watched as Murdock's eyes followed somone as they approached. When the couple walked apst them, Face gasped.

"Hannibal!" They chimed together, making Natalie looked up and Hannibal turn slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know this went kinda fast, and if you have any specefic questions, just ask me! The whole why they wouldn't recognize eachother thing is mainly because of how Murdock was appearing, with his ahir and clothes, and Face's mind was kinda bored out, being away form the team. And there was a reason behind B.A.'s briefness on the phone!**

Hannibal didn't have time to resopnd, the people behind him were pushing on to get to their seats. Murdock sunk down into his seat, bringing a magazine up nearly over his head. Face inched his body up, turning around and trying to see where Hannibal was sitting. About seven rows back, same side as them. Perhaps a trip to the back little bathroom would be a good time to slip Hannibal a note or something.

He was about to ask Natalie if she had a pen in her purse when the flight attendent came out, going through the whole demonstration with the seatbelts and emergency landing procedures. Face tuned it out, already knowing it all, and waited. When she had finally finished and the plane was being taxied out onto the runway, Face turned to Natalie.

"Excuse me, Natalie. Do you have a pen I could borrow?" He asked, giving her his best smile. She stared him down, not fazed, and nodded. As she bent over to retrieve her purse, Face met Murdock's eye over her and grinned, winking to show he had a plan. She sat up and handed him the blue pen, her and Murdock curiously watching as Face glanced around then grabbed one of the magazines and flipped through, finding the perfect blank part of an ad and ripping it out.

"What are you doing? You can't do that!" Natalie gasped, looking towards the cockpit.

Face folded the magazine over and wrote a message on the scrap, his handwriting a scribble as he hurried. The airplane was going up into the air now. Face finished the message and handed it off to Murdock, who read it blankly.

_Face and Murdock here on the same plane as you, we need to talk, it's really important. We'll wait for you once the flight lands, we CANNOT attract any attention! Faceman_

Murdock smirked, looking up at Face. "Really?" He asked, waving the note around.

Face sighed, raising his eyes to the roof of the plane. "It's brief, simple. Get that to him, as soon as the seatbelt sign turns off. _Do not_ lose this!"

It was half an hour before the seatbelt sign was turned off and Face watched warily as Murdock popped his eatbelt off and jumped eagerly to his feet, bounding down the aisle.

Seven rows back, Murdock came to a halt and tapped on Hannibal's shoulder. He turned, looking up and scruntinizing Murdock. "Do I know you?"

"I sure hope so, Colonel. It would make me very sad if you didn't." Murdock gave over the note, winked, and went on back to the bathroom.

Face slid back down in his seat, having been watching Murdock and the girl turned to him. "Are you and him like, secret agents or something? You're acting really strange."

Face gave her a fake laugh, looking innocent. "How would you know what we really act like? I mean, we don't even know you."

She nodded slowly, her eyebrow raised in question.

Face breathed a sigh when Murdock came totting over and plopped himself down in his seat, giving Face the OK sign with his fingers. "I got it to him!"

"Did you say anything?"

"Not really, he asked if he knew me. Made me kinda sad." Murdock pouted again. "It's like those ten years never happen and the A-"

Face coughed loudly, Murdock stopped speaking when he glared at him, bringing his finger across his throat and using his eyes to indicate Natalie, sitting with her head bent over a magazine.

"The the, _Andriod_ Assositation never let us go because since they got Data, they haven't really needed to use us anymore for those building them." Murdock interviened, smiling at his intellegence.

This time two sets of eyes questioned his words and sanity, though Face already knew that was gone.

"The _what_?" Natalie asked, clearly confused.

Murdock grinned. "You know...the AA, near Starfleet headquaters? Studies Andrios that Dr. Soong created along with Data."

Natalie shooked her head, aout to object again when Face cut in. "Murdock, please. Enough with the _Star Trek_ nerdiness." He turned to Natalie. "Natalie, what he meant, was the airline. That guy back there was one of our fellow co-workers that we really need to speak to."

Murdock shot Face a glare and turned childishly away. "I'll just talk to Billy, then."

"Who's Billy?"

"My dog."

Natalie looked over at Face, her eyes telling him that she was clearly weirded out by now. "They allowed his _dog_ on the airplane?"

Face leaned in and said in a whiserpy voice, "It's his _imaginary_ dog." Thought he was a little bit embaressed, Face was actually glad Murdock still had Billy, glad he hadn't changed too much over the years. Natalie then nodded, understanding, and whispered back. "Is he like..._crazy_?"

Shrugging, Face chuckled lightly. "Depends on how you look at it. We've been friends for about ten years and in that time, I've really gotten to know him better. He's all there, mentally, but sometimes he just kinda lets it go and he never worries, always happy." They watched Murdock run his hand down the invisible dog's back, softly cooing to it. Natalie giggled softly and Murdock's head snapped to the side, his eyes boring into hers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. We are starting to experience some turbulance, so for safety measures, we are turning on the seatbelt sign." A voice overhead aired and the plane suddenly bucked a few times. Natalie made a moaning sound, her hands gripping the arms of the seat. Face turned to her but Murdock beat him to it.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

She nodded a little, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little scared of airplanes...my brother was killed in an airplane crash...I'll be fine..." But she began shaking and Murdock looked down, nearly ripping her hand off the arm and holding it tightly in both of his. "You'll be okay. Planes like these don't crash very often, and turbulance has never brought down a plane."

"But missel locks will, they do that all the time." Face winked at Murdock who snorted.

"What?" Natalie looked up with saucer eyes and Face waved her off. "We're fine. Don't freak out." He muttered, sitting back and focusing on the clouds outside the window.

**Chicago Airport**

Face waited by the terminal door while Murdock bid Natalie goodbye, a piece of paper clutched in his hand. When he had finally returned, Face eyeballed the paper and gave Murdock a knowing look, raising his eyebrows. Murdock's cheeks turned a bright red and he quickly shoved the paper with the girl's number into his pockets. Face had no time to tease him before they saw Hannibal and his (wife?) coming out of the door and looked around, trying to locate Face and Murdock.

When Hannibal turned in their dirrection, Face waved at him, getting his attention. Hannibal started towards them and both men looked at eachother, Face got into his carry-on and pulled out their two black Fedoras, lifting them onto their heads in sync and folding their hands in front of them, watching Hannibal approach.

He grinned when they were only a few feet apart, taking in their appearance. "Well, don't you look spiffy today."

Face nudged Murdock when he started to speak, quieting him. "John 'Hannibal' Smith. We come from Los Angeles, California to inform you that you are being summoned by a woman named Lindsey and her husband Todd." He tipped his head, lifting a hand to keep his hat in place.

"Face, really. What's going on?" Hannibal demanded, glancing over at Murdock. "Who's this?"

Murdock fumed before Face could react, launching himself at Hannibal and grabbing the collar of his shirt, shaking him violently back and forth. "You don't know me? How could you!" He was shouting, attracting attention and airport security.

Face looked around and waved them all off, grabbing Murdock's shoulders and forcing him back. "You filthy, rotten traitor! You never answered my calls, you never came back!" Murdock raged, his arms being held back by Face. "I thought we were friends! _Family_! Why?"

Hannibal looked shaken and his girl had backed up a few feet, her expression horrified. "Murdock? I'm sorry, I couldn't recognize you..."

"Sure, sure. I know what's going on, you all never really split up, did you?" Face looked up at Murdock's peircing words, shocked. "It was all a ploy just to get rid of _me_."

Face and Hannibal traded confused glances. "Murdock, how did you come up with that?"

"I didn't! It's true, the Doctors told me so!" He glared at Hannibal. "They said you dumped me here and the three of you went off on some mission"

Hannibal turned ot Face. "Face, where did you find Murdock?"

Face went into the story, gradually moving down the airport until they found the restrooms and, telling the girl to wait outside, slipped inside the empty restroom. Murdock had stormed over to a stall and went in, slamming the door shut behind him hard enough to make the whle stall area rattle.

"He was in tune really fine a fwe hours ago...it's like something just broke inside." Face was murmering, him and Hannibal leaning against the sinks.

"It's very possible." Hannibal agreed. "They probably did some awful stuff back at that hospital. They lied, that's for one."

"Electro-shock therapy." Face counted off.

"Beatings."

They stared at eachother for a long moment before Murdock threw the door open and went right up to Hannibal. As they watched, he bent over and removed his shoe, standing up again and smacking Hannibal across the face with it. Face jumped on Murdock as Hannibal shouted, falling back into the sinks.

"That's what you get, you filthy liar!" Murdock yelled angerly, throwing the shoe to the floor.

Hannibal spat blood into the sink and turned back to the two, grabbing Murdock's other arm and squeezing it to get his attention.

"Murdock, listen...LISTEN to me!" He ordered in his loud voice, making the pilot look up warily. "We _never_ ditched you. EVER. You were lied to by the Doctors, not me-"

"-Prove it! They're professionals, they can't lie!" Murdock interrupted, trying to pull his arm free unsuccesfully.

Hannibal shrugged. "Who's helped you for ten years, who's never lied, never hurt you?" The pilot didn't answer. Hannibal pointed to himself, and then Face. "Him, and me. We never have, same with B.A.. Well, in theory anyways...But the point is, Murdock, those Doctors have done bad things to you. Haven't they?"

He knew he was right when the pilot gave a small cry and lowered his head.

Face looked over his head at Hannibal. They met eyes and Hannibal moved his hand up to Murdock's shoulder, not realizing his mistake. "We can listen if you need to talk about it. Try to understand."

Murdock sniffed once. "Well, there was one thing..." Before they could respond, Murdock shot up and punched Hannibal in the nose, spinning and sending his elbow into Face's gut. The conman gasped and hunched over, grabbing his stomach. Hannibal had fallen to his knees and looked up to see Murdock scowling above him. "It would be impossible you to understand. What they do to you, is not something you can explain to someone. Unless they've been there."

"Is everything alright in there?" A female voice asked, the door cracked open a bit.

Hannibal winced, probing his noise, and answered her back. "No dear, we're fine in here."

"Yeah, real fine. Are you gonna taser me now? Beat me with a freaken crowbar?" Murdock mocked, sticking his jaw out and meeting Hannibal's eyes.

"What did they _do_ to you?" Face muttered, straightening up and leaning against the wall. Hannibal got to his feet, too, watching Murdock carefully. "Nobody's going to hurt you. I promise. You know me, Murdock. I would never..."

"You weren't acting like this yesterday." Face noted, his tone soft, careful.

Hannibal and Face watched as their pilot must have come back to reality and suddenly fell to his knees, holding his head. "They've ruined me." He cried. "And it's all a trick!"

Face's head snapped over at that. "What's a trick?"

Murdock looked up, his face giving off that he knew. "The help call."


	6. Chapter 6

With about an hour left before the flight for JFK airport left, Face and Hannibal left Murdock with Hannibal's wife, Jenny, to go get something to eat from the McDonalds booth a little ways down.

"You think Murdock's right?" Face asked Hannibal as they stood in line. The older man glanced around. "I have a feeling...when did you see this brodcast?"

Face took a step forward in the line. "Seven-thirty last night...I guess it's been airing for the past three days. They're desperate."

"Or smart."

"What-"

"Hello, what would you like?" The counter boy asked, his hands ready on his computer thing. Hannibal folded his hands on the counter, looking up at the menu momentarily. "Hello. I'll have a double cheeseburger with..."

Face drowned Hannibal and the counter boy out, leaning against the counter and watching the people wander by, thinking. It was all somehow connected, and Face was wondering who in their right mind would brodcast their own phone number on national television...and ask for the A-Team, which means that whoever was causing these people their trouble, they would know they're coming and...

And Face had it figured out. He started as his thoughts clicked together and impatiently tapped Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal held up his index finger, still ordering and Face huffed, trying to wait.

Once they had the food and were out of the line, Hannibal turned to Face. "Now, what is going on?"

"It's all connected somehow, I know it!" Face began. "Anyone in the US could have seen that message, even the people who are 'causing the trouble' for the couple. They would know we're coming, they would be expecting us...and who would seriously give their number out on public television like that?" Face paused when Hannibal made a 'Hmm' sound and nodded slowly, thinking. "Was this messaged recorded outside?" He asked suddenly.

"Uh...I think so. Why?"

Hannibal grabbed Face's arm and pulled him out of the crowd, halting them. "Can we get to a computer?"

Face shrugged, not knowing.

"Alright. Let's take this food back and then go find one...we need to see the location." They headed back towards the waiting area and delivered the food, Hannibal telling Jenny they'd be right back again. Murdock jumped to his feet, ready to follow them. Hannibal held up a hand. "Murdock, stay with Jen."

Murdock's eyes widened angerly and his temper was about to flare when Face stepped in. "He should come...I can see why he doesn't want to be left behind."

Hannibal gave in and they asked every employee they passed, none of them offering any computers. They were about to give up when a man with a business suit leaned across the counter in a gift shop, smiling pleasently.

"Did I overhear you saying you needed a computer?" He asked. Face looked over and saw the man, squinting as he took in the guy's strange smile. Hannibal somehow seemed oblivious. "Yes sir, can you help out?"

"Course, mister. I've got my labtop with me. Let me just get it out..." As the man reached into his bag, Face pulled on Hannibal's sleeve.

"I don't like the looks of this guy." He muttered, Murdock nodding in agreement. Hannibal sighed, glancing back at the man as he pulled his labtop out. "It'll do."

Face and Murdock traded annoyed looks as the man opened the labtop and waved a hand across the keys, saying, "Voila. Take your time."

"Thank you." Hannibal powered it on and clicked Internet Explorer, bringing up the news website and scrolling down. Three pairs of eyes looked up to the man as he hovered and he got the message, hlding his hands up and backing away, a sly smile tugging at his lips.

They turned the computer slightly and clicked on the video form the previous night. Once it was through loading, they skipped to the girl and her husband. Paused, Face and Murdock bent their heads in and saw in the background the Empire State Building.

It was New York City.

"That's...Hannibal...we're walking into a trap." Murdock was sputtering, his voice edgy.

"What about B.A.. He's there." Face put in, pointing at the screen. Hannibal wished he had a cigar. "You talked to him?"

Face shrugged. "Briefly...he had to go back to reading to some children."

"No he didn't." Hannibal said at the same time Murdock asked, "What children?"

"Look, he just couldn't talk! His exact words were, 'I'm busy reading to the children, Face. It was great talking to you. Bye, Face.' Then he hung up." Face crossed his arms defensivly. "Are you saying he's in trouble then?"

Hannibal shrugged, meeting eyes with Murdock. "I'm sure. These people needing our help are from New York City, where B.A. happens to be. They announce on public television that they are looking for the A-Team, give out their phone number...And they think we're ignorant enough to go to them."

Murdock cocked his head. "And they got B.A.?"

"Who knows? We'll just have to go and find out." Face turned and shut the labtop, sliding it across the counter to the man. "Here, take it back."

The man grinned and slowly slid it closer to him. "It was pretty bad, wasn't it?"

"Huh?" Came the responce from the three men.

He continued grinning like the Chesire Cat. "It scars you, pains you. They beat you and lied to you. You never knew paddles could be that big." His voice was dangerously soft, like velvet and he was looking past Face and Hannibal. "Getting the energy shocked right out of you just so they wouldn't have to listen to you wine and complain anymore. Forcing you to go through things that you'd rather die than do...how can you just walk away and forget it all?"

Face turned around, blocking the Murdock's view of the man. "Do _not_ listen to him! We've got to get to New York and find B.A.. Focus on this mission, focus on being back with Hannibal and me and soon B.A."

Murdock gazed past Face at the man, his eyes huge. "How would you know?"

He ignored the question. "You feel a deep anger, you know these men were all lying to you. It pulses through, something that is impossible to control. You can feel the snap coming and when it does, they will leave you. Leave you back at the nuthouse where you belong. Where you can take it all out and just let it go." He leaned in close. "You don't belong with this sane world."

Face and Hannibal were thrown back as Murdock snapped. They couldn't be shocked, they knew it was coming, too.

**A/N: We're slowly getting there, I was in another cliff-hanger mood. Keep with me, don't go away! **


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Face and Hannibal had gotten back up, Murdock already had the guy almost under him, punching him roughly so his head kept snapping form side to side.

"Murdock, stop!" Face rushed over and grasped the pilot's shoulders, trying to pull him back.

Someone nearby screamed for security and Hannibal went around to Murdock's front, shoving against his chest. "Stop that right now, that's an order! Or I will send you back to that hospital!"

Murdock's head snapped up, his eyes huge. "You're threatnin' me?"

"If you don't do as I say, I will have to." Hannibal said gruffly and Face used his momentary distraction to haul Murdock to his feet. Murdock's continued to stare at Hannibal with disbelief. "So it's true then. You really _did_ get rid of me two years ago."

"Murdock, stop saying that! We would _never_ do _anything_ like that. Ever!" Hannibal grabbed his shoulders and looked deep into Murdock's eyes, pleading. "We wouldn't."

"See? What'd I tell ya?" A slimy voice came from behind them. The strange man was slinking over to them, his cheeks already bruised purple and black. "They just love to lie, now don't they? It's because you're just so easy to lie to, they know you're gulible. They enjoy causing you pain."

Murdock's peircing glare turned on Hannibal again. Face couldn't believe Murdock would listen to this stranger over his own family. But he could see where he was coming from: being dropped off at that terrible mental hospital, never hearing from Face, B.A., or Hannibal for two years, all that abuse. Face had to get Murdock to believe him, but first he had to get rid of this weirdo.

"Sir, I would appreicate it if you'd shut your mouth and leave my friend alone." He hissed in a velvet-soft voice.

The man shrugged. "I dunno, is he really your friend?"

Hannibal turned and saw they had attracted a crowd. He gave Face the 'Hurry-Up!' Look and Face nodded once.

"I've had ten years to figure that out. Ten years, ten long, dangerous years that we are still lucky to be alive after. I'll admit, at first, I wasn't sure I wanted Murdock for my friend. But now, I wouldn't trade him for the world. Back off." Face felt Murdock grab his arm and knew he was winning.

"Templeton 'Faceman' Peck. Raised by the nuns at that orphanage all because your pitiful mother and father never wanted you." He turned, making Face twitched as he fought back the cringing memories. The man went on. "Face, you know what's it's like to be unwanted and unloved. It's why you two are such good friends, you're pasts were hell filled."

Murdock made a growling noise. "My mom _did_ want me! She just died."

"Mmm hmm. That's why she died. Way to go, champ."

Hannibal expected Murdock to spring back into another wild-man fury, but was suprised when Face lunged, yelling angerly as he punched the man in the nose, sending him backwards. He backed up, grabbing Hannibal and Murdock's arms. "Let's go."

As they walked away from the man, he was yelling behind them, "You'll never get your friend back! We have him, he's gone!" As they glared back at the man, he reached into his jacket and pulled out a folded wallet thing. When he flipped it open, they could make out the FBI badge.

"Uh no." Hannibal muttered, picking his pace up. They stopped outside the terminal waiting area, seeing just as the security finally came rushing into the gift shop, where they _had_ been.

"What did he mean, boss?" Face was asking, still holding onto Murdock's arm.

Hannibal looked over with a frustrated look. "The CIA has B.A.. The military has B.A.. If we go there, we will be walking right into their hands. That man, is going to contact them! They will be waiting when he land, waiting to send us off to prision." He paced a bit, muttering something under his breath.

"I don't wanna go to Germany again." Murdock wimpered, his wirey frame shaking a bit. Face looked over and tried to smile reassuringly, removing his hand from Murdock's arm and wrapping it around his shoulder, hugging him close. "Trust me, you won't be going back to Germany. I'll die for you if that's what it takes."

"We can't go into JFK Airport...they are expecting us there." Hannibal was muttering, pacing back and forth with his hands fluttering about. "They could have forces in all surrounding airports, we'd need another way in. Something they wouldn't be expecting." He then snapped his fingers. "I am going to get three tickets into Harrisburg! Stay right here." He left them quickly, almost running into the security.

"What about his wife?" Murdock wondered.

"I don't know." Face sighed, wondering how far Hanniabl was form losing his own mind.

**Flight to Harrisburg**

"She'll never talk to you again. You know that, right?" Face muttered to Hannibal across Murdock.

Hannibal looked away from the window. "I didn't want her in danger, coming along with us. She'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Face, drop it." Hannibal faced forward with a sigh, then looked at Murdock. "You're being quiet, Captain. Something on your mind?"

"Someone." He murmered before snapping his head up and looking wide-eyed at Face and Hannibal on either side of him. Hannibal half smiled. "Someone, eh? Who might that be?"

Murdock's eyes went blank, picturing her. Her beautiful auburn hair, her beautiful blue eyes, that smile...he felt his chest welling up. "Abbie, she was my light in that dark place. With her, it was more bearable. She was always there, to comfort me after the shocks, the beatings. If it hadn't been for her..." He shook his head sadly. "I love her more than anything and I had to leave. She promised she'd be waiting, she is something special."

Face felt his frown deepening as he felt a deep pity for his friend. "Was she a patient?"

Murdock laughed heavily, rooling his eyes to the roof of the airplane. "Heh, no. She was one of the nurses. I know, I know!" He held his hands up defensivly at Hannibal and Face's sudden facial change. "But she knew, how I felt. Unlike every other terrible nurse, she actually tried to understand and listen. She was _real_."

"She sounds pretty amazing, Murdock." Hannibal was saying.

Face was staring at Murdock with a shocked expression. "What?" Murdock demanded.

"But you...you got Natalie's phone number...you practically cheated on her." He was saying, his brow mashing together in confusion. Murdock snorted, pulling the folded peiece of paper form his pockets. "I got this for you." He shoved the paper into Face's hands and grinned. "I couldn't help talking to her though, she reminded me so much of my Abbie. And I knew you were liking her, so I just asked." Murdock then shrugged. "I'm going to call her as soon as we land."

"We've got about a day drive ahead of us, boys. We'll need to be fast." Hannibal was saying, butting into the conversation as he hadn't been listening.

Face made a gasping noise and stuck his index finger in the air. "Well, you can just use my phone to chat all the drive with your girl, Murdock. Man, I'm a genius!" He saw two pairs of eyes staring at him like he was a freak and lifted his shoulders, shaking his head.

Murdock smiled. "Thanks Faceguy."

**Harrisburg Airport**

As soon as they had exited the terminal, Face handed off his phone and Murdock eagerly dialed, bouncing in place as they stood in line to rent a car.

"Hey Ab. Yeah, I know. I miss you so much, too! I think..." Murdock's conversation began, leaning on his right leg as Face scanned the area. Hannibal stepped up to the counter and chose the car, then Face noticed two people moving closer, in black suits with sunglasses on even though they are in a building. He turned his back, glancing out of the corner of his eye and saw one of the men lower the sunglasses along the bridge of his nose and point to the three of them. He said something and his partner nodded in agreement.

Face tensed and tapped Hannibal. "Got some." He muttered, moving his chin in the dirrection of the FBI Agents.

Hannibal sighed and took the keys the lady handed him. "We've got to get out, fast. There's an exit right out there, they'll bring the car around and we can get on." They nudged Murdock, who looked up and saw the danger.

"Uh, sweetheart, I gotta go...I love you, too. Bye!" As soon as he had shut the phone, the men were hurrying off, dodging the people and tyring not to attract any attention.

One of the agents spoke up loudly. "HEY! Freeze!"

Heads began turning and Face spun around, picking out the nearest door and leading the others over to it. They pulled but it was locked.

"Why is it not opening?" Murdock asked nervously, pounding on the wall with his fist.

"_This is the airport security. Due to criminal act, we are locking down the entire airport. Please do not panic and go to the nearest security officer to be scanned and eld to a safe place._" The overhead speakers announced.

People began rushing towards the nearest guards and the three team members kept moving away, trying all the doors they passed.

"It's Peck, Smith, and that idiot pilot!" An Agent was announcing into his radio, tracking the three.

"I'm not an idiot!" Murdockhalted and turned back towards the oncoming FBI Agents angerly. Face backtracked and grabbed Murdock's arm, pulling him along. "Come on!"

"How are we going to find that car?" Face was asking.

"How are we going to get out?" Murdock complained.

Hannibal ignored both of them, finally getting to the main glass doors. "Get ready, boys!" He warned before slamming right into the doors and sending them shattering down to the concrete, Murdock and Face's mouths hanging open as they went through after him. "Boss are you-" Face broke off as a bullet fired by lightning quick and more repeated, echoing loudly through the airport. A telephone booth near them was hit and it's glass cracked into a spiderweb circle.

Hannibal went right up to some man about to get in his Porsche, looking him in the eye. "Excuse me, sir. I really do need to borrow those keys." He plucked the keys right out of the befuddled man's hands and nodded. "Thanks very much. Now I suggest you leave the area if you don't want to get shot."

The sound of gunfire backed his statement up and the man instinctivly ducked, covering his head. Hannibal went around to the driver's side and opened the door, shoving the keys into the ignition as he slammed the door. Face came in beside him and Murdock dove into the backseat, the doors not even shut before Hannbal was speeding off.

The Agents all came around, their breathing heavy. They fired until the car was out of range and Larson threw his gun onto the ground, letting out a shout of rage. "They got away. AGAIN!"

"That's their specialty, sir." Conners said, coming up behind him and retrieving the gun. He held it out and Larson snatched it away, running a finger down the barrel. "Once they see their friend...they'll give in." He growled, locking his gun back in its holder.

**New York City**

"Larson just called in. Said they got away. Again." Lt. Summers reoprted to his boss.

General Johsnon made a growling noise and threw his folders down, looking around the bright office. "Where's the criminal?"

"In the cell, sir."

"Let me see him." Johnson ordered, already heading out of the room. The two found the jail cells and went in, seeing the big man still out on the pull-down bed.

"He should be out for another hour. We can question him after he wakes up." Lt. Summers told his boss, holding the cell door open.

As soon as the two had left and the door was locked again, B.A. Baracus cracked an eye open. There was no one except the dimwitted guard around. He sat up, rubbing his face. He was worried about the other three, overhearing conversations about capturing them at the airport. He knew that they were coming for him and knew they were together again.

_Least I'm with the 'Good-Guys.'_ He thought sullenly, knowing the military wasn't likely going to beat him or something. All he could do was hope Hannibal had a plan and Face was still handsome and Murdock wasn't completely gone into the world of looneys.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: In case of confusion, what Murdock says in French is, "I love you, sweetheart."**

The gray Porsche sped along smoothly along the highway leading into Massachusetts, still a day ahead of them until they reached New York City and B.A..

"_Je t'iame_, _amoureux_." Murdock was murmering in French into the cell phone. Face turned in his seat to look back at the pilot, who was laying sprawled on his back, taking up the entire backseat. He had his ehad against the door and was running a hand through his dark hair. Face wished it would just turn back to normal already.

"It's sweet." Hannibal was whispering, glancing over at Face. He faced back frontwards. "What's sweet?"

"Murdock. It's nice to see him in love. He deserves someone special." Hannibal smiled then, thinking of Jen. "Everybody has someone out there, just waiting for them. Whether we decided to find them or not is up to us."

"You think B.A.'s okay?" Face asked, changing the subject. He wasn't in the mood for a love lecture, he was perfectly happy with his different girls.

Hannibal didn't push, looking back as he changed lanes. "I'm sure. To a point, that is. We aren't talking major drug dealers, bad guys with a love for trouble. This is the military, the cops, the government."

"Yeah, and we're a glutton for trouble, too. Don't forget that." Face snorted, leaning back. "God it's been a long day."

Hannibal chuckled in agreement, reaching into his beg near his feet and pulling out a cigar. "I've been wanting one of these all day." He handed it over to Face and the conman lit it for him. "That's why you've been acting all bizarre today, Hannibal." Face joked.

Hannibal gave him a look between teasing and annoyance and half smiled, shaking his head.

They went quiet, the only sounds of the engine and Murdock's soft voice behind them. Face closed his eyes, ready to get a little shut-eye when he had an idea. Cruel as it was, he was just in that mood. It would be revenge for Murdock gutting him with his elbow earlier.

"Hey, I'm going to turn the radio up." He whispered, leaning forwards.

Hannibal frowned. "Isn't Murdock's head right beside it?"

Face winked. "That's the point."

Hannibal sighed as Face grabbed the little dial between his index finger and thumb and, shooting Hannibal a coy grin, quickly snapped it to the side. The car was suddenly filled with extremely loud rock music and Murdock's answering scream made Face howl with laughter. The pilot shot up, his head colliding with the top of the car, and yelped.

"HM? Sweety, are you okay?" Abbie was asking through the phone, worried.

"Face! that was NOT nice!" Murdock snapped, giving Face's seat a rough shake. Face couldn't respond, he was doubled over in laughter and his eyes were tearing. Hannibal turned it back down and Murdock felt his shoulders starting to shake, the unmistakeable need to laugh overtaking him. He had to admit, he probably looked like an idiot and he knew it was a pretty funny image.

"I'm fine, Ab. My friend Face just scared me to death. Now I have to go kill him, love ya." Murdock laughed and ended the call, throwing the phone at Face.

"You're so mean!" He said through his own laughter, leaning back in the seat, careful not to lay on the speaker again.

Hannibal tried to talk over the laughter. "So Murdock, when do we get to meet your girlfriend?"

When Murdock didn't respond, Hannibal peeked over at him, Face shutting himself up to look back as well. Murdock was blushing a deep crimson and was sputtering for the right words. "Well...uh..she's not my..._girlfriend_..."

"Then what is she?" Face asked warily.

Murdock let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand through his hair again, wishing he could get into Face's bag and get his baseball cap back. "She's my...uh...fiance..."

Face coughed, sounding more like a chocking sound and Hannibal whipped his head around, making the car swerve. "Fiance? _Fiance_?"

"Yes. _Yes_." Murdock responded, wringing his hands anxiously.

They were all silent, processing this suprise. Face piped up. "When's the wedding?" Murdock seemed relieved. "We decided next month...that is...before I left was when he decided. You guys are coming?"

"Of course!" Hannibal chirped at the same time Face nearly shouted. "Well yeah!"

Murdock grinned and sank down deeper into the seat, then used the momentary pause to ask Face for his bag. Face handed it back and as Murdock dug through it, he came across something that made him gasp and drop the bag. "F-Face..."

"Yeah buddy?"

Murdock was still gaping as he gently lifted the pair of new blue Converse sneakers, still with that new shoe smell to them. "These for me?"

Face turned and smiled, nodding.

Murdock jumped excitedly in his seat, examining the shoes. "Thanks so much, Facey! Ah, this is great!" He slipped the patrol boots off and the sneakers on, moving his feet around to adjust. It was great, more like him and Face and Hannibal were both relieved, especially when Murdock snapped his hat onto his head.

The rest of the drive was quiet for a while, Face finally fell asleep and Murdock layed back down, watching the sky turn dark as time progressed.

**5:00AM**

"Hannibal?" A soft voice asked from the backseat, and Hannibal looked in the rearview mirror to see the pilot's legs, the left one dangling off the seat. "Yeah, Murdock?"

Murdock paused, thinking. "Why did we all leave?"

"Ah, so you finally believe us now?" Hannibal half-smiled. The pilot only swallowed. "It started with Jen, I didn't want to be away from her. I offered to have you boys stay with us until you got a house somewhere close, but B.A. wasn't up for settling and Face wanted to go back to Los Angeles."

"And nobody wanted me." Murdock muttered sadly. Hannibal sighed, looking around outside the car. "I offered. You could have-"

"-Maybe, but your wife doesn't like me. She's scared of me..." Murdock sat up, leaning forwards and resting his arms on both seats, putting his chin on them. Hannibal looked over at him and shook his head. "She likes you just fine, it was her mother that didn't."

Murdock's face scrunched up in confusion then he straightened it out, remembering how when they all went to meet Jen's parents, Mrs. Thompson had made Murdock go out of the house after he accidently knocked her prized vase off the mantle. According to B.A., 'The crazy fool shouldn't have been trying to climb on the fireplace anyways.'

"Her hair was fake. I just know it." Murdock was saying, slamming his hands both seat's shoulders. Face made a snoring noise and rolled his head to the other side.

They were quiet again, Murdock watching Face sleep and Hannibal focusing on the road. Murdock's next question took Hannibal by suprise. "Do you think I'm seriously crazy?"

Hannibal thought this over before answering. "I've had my doubts sometimes. You're defiently all there, Murdock. I mean, you're a real genius and are fluent in every language, can fly anything that goes into the air." He stopped and shrugged.

"How come you never said anything?"

Hannibal turned and met eyes with the pilot. "It never mattered to me. It's part of what makes you _you_." He smiled as he turned back to the road. "And we wouldn't have you any other way."

Murdock seemed to put deep thought to his answers and slowly sat back, chewing on his bottom lip. "Abbie doesn't care." He was saying under his breath.

"And that's good." Hannibal switched lanes again.

**FBI Car**

The sleek black Benz was going down the highway after Hannibal and his two team members. Conners looked over at Larson, who was driving with a tight grip on the steering wheel. "You want me to call them?"

Larson didn't respond. Conners was going to turn away to the window when Larson spoke up finally. "They won't believe us, you know."

"Sir, we have a private jet. In the time it took them to drive across the state's border, Triston and Rodey have been able to fly to California, pick up the _package_ and get back here in record timing." Conners checked his watched. "We're only about five hours behind them. I'm sure they can wait that long to make sure our pretty little thing back there is okay."

Both men smirked, glancing back into the backseat where their passenger was sitting with her hands cuffed and Jackson sat beside her with a gun. They wouldn't shoot her, but at least this way she was being kept quiet. Conners didn't even think the gun was loaded.

"We should have gotten Smith's girl instead." Larson muttered.

"She got out too fast, I couldn't pinpoint her destination." Jackson told them, seeing the worry on the girl's pretty face. She turned her head away, her auburn hair falling across her face to hide her tears of worry and anger.

"Call them." Larson suddenly ordered, glancing at Conners.

Conners smirked again, pulling his phone out and dialing Smith's number.

**The Porsche**

The other two were just waking up again when Hannibal's cell went off in his bag. "Face, get that, please." He said, seeing the conman opening his eyes and yawning.

Face nodded drowsily, reaching into the bag and finding the rining phone. He flipped it open and put it up to his ear. "Hello?"

Murdock fell back against the window.

"Smith? Okay, hold on." He shot Hannibal a look and turned it on speaker phone. "This is Smith." Hannibal announced as Face held it up.

"Well hi there, Hannibal. I just wanted to give you three a special message from a special lady."

Hannibal tensed, gripping the steering wheel.

They heard a distant voice. "Speak, darling. You're boyfriend wants to hear his girl."

"What do you expect me to say?" A female voice asked.

Face and Hannibal met eyes. "That's not Jen." Face said slowly and Murdock's eyes widened, he gasped loudly.

"Hannibal..." Her shakey voice started. "Please, I don't really know you...but...but I know Murdock's with you...and..." She began to cry.

"Abbie!" Murdock shouted, shooting forwards. "Why do you have her?"

"Murdock!" Abbie's voice sounded slightly relieved and one of the men snickered. "Guess you best turn around and meet us fi you want her back." Conners was telling them.

"Hannibal...please..." Murdock whispered hoarsely, pleading with his eyes.

Face remained silent, not knowing how to react. He put a hand on Murdock's shoulder and squeezed.

"On what condition?" Hannibal asked.

"We take you straight to your friend, and you all go back to the slammer. Where you belong." Hannibal could clearly hear the smirk in Conners' voice, already formulating a plan. "Alright then. We'll meet you. Greay Porsche, three men. Be ready for us."

Conners chuckled, not believing his luck. "Perfect. See you in a few hours then. New Freedom, don't be late." The Agent hung up and Hannibal sighed, snapping his phone shut.

Face was still staring at Hannibal with a irritated look as Hannibal glanced around and, recieving a ton of angry honks and fingers, made an illegial U-turn onto the other highway lane, heading off the way they had come from.

He glanced over. "Face, what's on your mind?"

"How much I want to strangle you." Face muttered angerly. "We're walking right into their hands!"

Hannibal chuckled, shaking his head. "After two years, you suddenly lose faith in me? Way to make me feel great. We aren't going back to prision."

Face turned his glare to the windshield and went silent, to furious to speak. Murdock was rubbing his face, grabbing his hair and pulling on it. "Careful, Captain. That's not good for the roots." Hannibal warned, looking at him in the rearview mirror and raising his eyebrows. Murdock shook his head roughly. "How would they know? How did they get her so fast?"

"I've learned, that some of these guys shouldn't be udnerestimated. They know they've got to be quick and smart against us...but not smart enough." Hannibal was going on, shaking his finger in the air. "They don't realize that we can do better at most times and always have a plan that proves how-"

"-Just shut up and drive!" Murdock snapped furiously, slamming his hands onto the seat. Hannibal's eyes questioned him in the mirror and Murdock shook his head, scowling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I just want her safe..."

"I understand, it's okay."

Face was glad when they both went quiet and he could think more clearly. Of course, he wanted Murdock's girl to be safe and sound, but he wasn't willing to go running back. He couldn't believe how fast Hannibal just agreed and turned around. Illegally, not to mention. It was messed up, and Face wondered when Hannibal lost his mind. It wasn't a good idea, Face wanted to argue his point but knew it wouldn't get him anywhere. When Hannibal had his mind set, there was no changing it.

His thoughts were interrupted when Hannibal spoke up. "Now. Who wants to hear our plan?"

"I guess." Murdock murmered.

"Shoot." Face nodded.

**New Freedom, FBI's Car**

The three men and Abbie were waiting in a gas station parking lot. The sun was hanging in the sky and Conners was on the lookout for the grey Porsche.

It finally came around, slowly gliding along and Conners waved it over, waiting until it pulled in to get out of the car. Larson stood, straightening his tie and Jackson kept a hold on Abbie's arm.

The Porsche door opened and Hannibal slid out, slamming it shut behind him. He came striding over and gave Abbie a warm smile. "You must be Abbie. We've heard nice things about you."

"Hi. Thank you." She said softly, her voice shaking.

"Well well, Hannibal. You made it here in record timing." Larson glanced behind Hannibal. "Where's the other two rowdy boys? Did you toss them out?"

Hannibal shrugged. "They refused to come. I had to leave them back in the town. I came alone."

Conners snickered and Larson raised his eyebrows. "You're the only one with guts, Smith? Hmm, I would have thought that idiot pilot would be here to get his girl. Must not care too much, what a shame darling."

Abbie was staring at Hannibal, asking with her eyes. His eyes told her he was bluffing and Larson stepped forwards. "Listen. We have Baracus, and he's god and well. We are about to ship him off to prision, along with you three...with the exception of that nutty one going back to some mental hospital. We want to do this calmly and quickly."

Hannibal nodded in agreement. "I understand. You've been trying too hard for too long." The FBI Agents smirked in victory and Conners reached into his jacket, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

Hannibal then lifted a hand in the air, holding up his first two fingers. "But first, I would just like to say, you tried your best. Farewell."

Before they could react, Larson and Conners were both hit over the head with rifle butts, they fell over and Jackson spun around, seeing the grinning Face and he was struck across the face. As he fell, Hannibal pulled out a cigar and lit it, grinning.

"I guess I shouldn't have doubted you." Face was saying as he and Murdock drug the bodies over to the side of the store, sitting them against the wall. Face slapped his hands together, smiling at his job-well-done and watched as Murdock ran over to Abbie and threw his arms around her, swinging her around in a circle. She sniffed, burrying her face in his shirt and smiling, hugging him tightly.

"So. _Now_ can we go save B.A.?" Face asked as he approached the three, and retreiving the guns. Hannibal nodded, then a thought struck him. "Where did you get those rifles?"

Murdock tore away from the kiss to laugh and Face grinned. "They didn't lock their car."

Hannibal shook his head, almost feeling back for how dimwitted those Agents are. "Let's go get our driver."

They piled back into the car, Face and Hannibal back in the front and the kissing couple in the back. This time around, the atmosphere was more pleasent. For now at least.


	9. Chapter 9

**New York City**

"I haven't seen them for two years. You expect me to know what they're doing right now?" B.A. growled as he sat at the wooden table in the conference room. It was too bright, the windows brining in too much sunlight.

General Johnson rolled his eyes down to the folder in front of him and then up to B.A. across the table, his hands cuffed as they rested in front of him.

"According to one of my hired FBI Agents, they were in New Freedom, Pennsylvania. They had captured Captain Murdock's fiance and got Smith and the other two to turn around and come back. But Lieutenant Peck and Captain Murdock had knocked my Agents out, taking the girl and-"

"-Hold on a minute. Murdock's..._fiance_?" B.A. shook his head, disbelieving. "Did I hear you right?"

"Yes. Her name is Abbie Crest. She is a nurse at the VA Hospital Murdock was living in the past two years." He turned a paper over and met B.A.'s confused glare.

B.A. couldn't believe it. "That crazy fool's getting _married_?" Then he looked suddenly suspicious. "How'd you know all that?"

"My apologies, Baracus. But I am not allowed to tell you. If you were still officailly a part of this military, you'd be informed." Johnson closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, frustrated. "Just take him back. He's not being very helpful." He demanded to the guards on either side of the door. They swooped in, grabbing B.A.'s arms and pulling him from his chair.

He was walked into his cell and the door locked. B.A. let out an angry sigh, he was starving and more to the point, still flabbergasted.

_That fool is going to be wed? Who in their right mind...?_ He shook his head, Murdock always seemed to suprise him somehow or other.

More to the point, he wondered how they had all gotten back and somehow knew where B.A. was and how much trouble he was in. It didn't make sense...

It's as if they tracked him or something...like that device on Face's old phone he was always bragging about.

_Wait..._

"Device...Face's phone...oooh." B.A. was muttering to himself, suddenly understanding why Face had called him, or as he had said, 'His phone did.' He was trying to find B.A.'s location.

Now he needed a way to contact them...maybe he could trick the guard.

"Hey, you." B.A. slunk on over to the bars and nodded at the guard sitting at his desk. The guard looked up, slightly nervous.

_Good._ B.A. thought smugly.

"What?"

"I'm thirsty. I wanna drink." B.A. said in a low voice, narrowing his eyes in a feirce glare. The guard swallowed and shook his head. "I don't think I can do that..."

"I...want...a...drink." B.A. ground out more slowly, hardening his glare.

The guard rose slowly to his feet, nodding quickly. "Okay okay! I'll you a drink! Don't kill me..." He hurried from the room and soon returned with a cup of water, his arm shaking and making the water slosh around the rim.

As soon as he had unlocked the door, B.A. grabbed his shirt collar and clamped a hand down on the guard's mouth as he opened his mouth to scream. "If you keep your mouth shut, I won't break your neck."

The guard seemed to agree because he kept quiet, allowing B.A. to drag him into the cell, snatch his keys, and lock him in. B.A. moved on to the desk, smirking at the cowardness of the guard.

_Some people just aren't cut out for the job. It was just too easy_. He thought as he searched the desk until he came across his cell phone. He flipped it open, already hitting speed dial and putting the phone to his ear.

**Porsche**

Face's phone went off, making Abbie and Hannibal jerk out of their sleep. Face had taken over the wheel, Murdock and him had been having a quiet conversation about all the ways to survive in a possible zombie invasion, argued about the radio for exactly thirty minutes until Face let Murdock listen to the Disney Station. The pilot had sat back with a vitorious smile.

"It's B.A.!" Face exclaimed as he lifted it and looked at the ID.

Hannibal motioned for him to give it over and he answered it. "B.A.?"

Hannibal's face broke into a grin when he heard the bigger man's voice. "Hannibal? Where are you?"

"What's your situation?" Hannibal asked and B.A. knew he wouldn't tell him where he was until he was sure B.A. was alone.

B.A. cleared his throat. "I'm outside my jail cell, the guard locked inside. Door's closed, no one else around."

"We're two hours from New York City." Hannibal waved Murdock's hand away when he tried to take the phone, already eager for his chance to annoy B.A. after those long two years.

"Alright. I'm going to get outta here, then we gotta scram." B.A. confirmed. Hannibal lit a cigar and took a puff on it. "Not exactly. We have some important business to take care of. Would it be possible to get out of that place?"

"I bet I could." B.A. was apparently going to say more, but Murdock's shout stopped him.

"HEY BOSCO! IT'S MURDOCK! MISS ME?" He yelled over Hannibal's seat, making Face and Abbie jump. Hannibal only grinned, pushing the speaker button.

"Aww man! Murdock's with ya?" B.A. complained, all traces of worry and rush now replaced with annoyance.

"Right here, B.A.. I'm gonna get our special plane ready so when we come get you, we'll be ready to take off!" Murdock snickered, awaiting B.A.'s fury.

"NO WAY!" B.A. shouted, then immedietly quieted himself. "I am _not_ getting on _any_ planes! You will not be getting me-"

"-Relax, B.A., Murdock's kidding." Face said, rolling his eyes.

"He better be, for the sake of himself. Faceman, nice to hear your voice." B.A. added suddenly.

Face laughed, rubbing his forehead. "Yours too."

"Alright, can you get out?" Hannibal asked again, changing the subject back. B.A. seemed to be thinking, finally answering. "I could. But I don't know where I'd really go."

"Tell you what. You stay there, we'll come to you." Hannibal looked over at Face with that look he remembered. That look he used whenever he was asking Face to spring Murdock from the VA. "Alright, Hannibal. Don't be late!" B.A. growled, then a thought came to him. "Just a minute. What's this I heard about Murdock's _fiance_?"

Murdock laughed nervously. Beside him, Abbie took his hand and leaned closer to the phone Hannibal was holding up. "Hi B.A.. I'm Abbie, Murdock's fiance, you're right."

"Woah." B.A.'s quiet reply made them all snicker. "I was thinking-"

"-HEY!" Someone on the other end had shouted, making Hannibal widen his eyes. "GET BACK IN YOUR CELL!"

"B.A.? B.A.!" Hannibal tried, but the line went dead and he slammed the phone shut, frustrated. "Fabulous. He's in more trouble now. Face, we'll still need you, as long as you still have it in you...?"

Face grinned. "Always have been, always will be. The greasted conman alive."

"You weren't serious when you told B.A. we wouldn't be flying?" Murdock asked warily, saddening. Hannibal chuckled and raised his cigar to his mouth. "What were you thinking, Captain? Helicopter, or C-130?"

Murdock let out a high-pitched, "YEEEEESSS!" And threw his arms around Hannibal, laughing excitedly. Hannibal patted his arm and pried the pilot off him.

"So I finally get to see you fly?" Abbie asked, half-smiling and lifting her eyebrows curiously. Murdock grabbed her up in a tight hug. "Finally!" To Hannibal and Face he threw out, "I've waited two _long_ years for this!"

Face leaned against the door. "Just don't tell Bosco."

**New York City**

"How the hell did you get out?" Johnson was nearly screaming, he was over angry by now.

B.A. shrugged, sitting back in that bright room. "Is it really logical for your guards to be scared of the prisoners?"

Johnson slammed his hands on the table's top. "You threatened him!"

"I bet if I threatened you right now, you wouldn't cower in a corner. It's his own fault."

Johnson's eyebrows shot up and he tilted his head. "Go ahead then." B.A. shrugged, deciding not to waste his breath just now. Johnson misinterpreted his silence. "See what I mean?"

Johnson looked back down at his papers and asked the next question. "Who were you talking to?" He had a hunch already.

"Only my mother. No need to have a heart attack." B.A. lied smoothly, keeping his eyes locked with Johnson's.

_Only another hour...Hannibal's got a plan..._

Johnson hardly bought it. "I bet. So if I go back through your call data, it would say 'Mother?' "

B.A. nodded, mentally hoping he really didn't decide to do that. Johnson made a humming noise and leaned back, resting one arm on the table. "You are one hard case, Bosco. But just remember we have ways to make you speak."

"You'd torture me, then?" B.A. asked in a bored tone.

Johnson chuckled. "No. No, what we do, is take an object of love, perhaps a friend or girlfriend. Family member, pet. Something that our prisoner cares about, and we just give it a little smacking around until that person is ready to talk." Johnson waited for B.A.'s response.

B.A. shrugged again. "I've got no pets. No girlfriends. And you wouldn't harm a woman." He growled. Johnson nodded in agreement. "No, we wouldn't. But you've got your friends." He ran a hand along the table, tracing aimless doodles. "I imagine Smith would be a rough case as well. He wouldn't take this too kindly, probably wouldn't get an answer out of you because you _know_ he won't want you to speak."

Johnson made that humming noise again and looked down, his eyebrows still raised. "Peck just wouldn't be very fun to interrogate. He has a habit of wisecracking and not taking these..._procedures_ as seriously as he probably should." Johnson looked up, a sneer tugging at his lips. "And then that leaves the pilot. Murdock. Perhaps a good one, sensitive and happy, such good spirits. He'd be good."

B.A. growled under his breath and his hands twitched to punch something, mostly Johnson's mouth. "I doubt you could find them anyways."

"I bet we could." Johnson signaled to a guard and the guard leaned down to let him whisper something in his ear, then stood and marched out of the room.

The shaken guard was seated at his desk, a gun tightly held in his hand when the other guard opened the door, ducking as the man pointed his gun at him immedietly.

"Damn Hopkins, it's just me!" He snapped, slowly straightening back up and glaring at Hopkins.

Hopkins nodded quickly. "Right. Yeah. I knew that."

Ignoring his stuttering randomness, the guard approached the desk and dug in the drawers until he had located the phone. He hit send and saw the name 'Face' and the time on the screen, knew Bosco had been lying. Smirking, he hit send and waited.

**Porsche**

Face was ready when his phone rang this time, already having it in his hand. "Hello?"

"Templeton Peck. This is Sergent Gilson." The crisp voice announced. Face cringed and tried to focus on the road. "Yeah?"

"We just found out that Mr. Baracus has called you today, and we haven't authorized such interactions. Unfornuately, you _all_ will be responsible for his mistake." Gilson was drawing out in his boring voice. Face sighed and glanced sideways at Hannibal.

"Perhaps you should talk to my boss. I don't make the descisions here." Face handed the phone off to Hannibal as he reached for it.

"This is John Smith, to whom am I speaking with?" Hannibal asked, shaking his head.

"Hello Smith. I'm Sergent Gilson. As I was saying to your second in comand there, Mr. Baracus has caused a slight problem with his unauthorized phone usage." Gilson drew in a breath. "For this little mistake, we are holding you all responsible."

Hannibal cleared his throat. "Well I suspect you want to meet with us, then."

"We would. Where are you right now, Smith?"

Hannibal looked out the windshield and half-smiiled at the sight of the tall skyscrapers lining the sky as New York City drew closer, only a few minutes away now. "Well, we are much closer than you think."

Gilson appeared to be speaking to someone else before he came back on. "Meet us at the front of the Empire State Building. We will take you to our base and your friend."

Hannibal took a long puff on his cigar before responding. "Sounds good. See you then, Sergent Gilson." As he hung up, he could already see Face beginning to seeth.

The conman sat with his jaw tight against his upper half of his mouth, his knuckles turning white from gripping the steering wheel tightly. In the back, Murdock was watching the trees and cars as they went by, his huge eyes nearly reflecting the scene. Abbie was rubbing he hands along his arm, sensing the sudden tension.

"Face...don't start now..." Hannibal warned, knowing the other man was going to burst an angry bubble real soon.

Face kept his eyes on the road. "You just keep getting better and better, don't you? Love walking right into their hands?"

"What is with you, Face? Why the sudden distrust?" Hannibal was asking, turning in his seat to face the conman. Murdock leaned forwards and rested his chin on Face's seat. "How come you never answered my calls?"

Hannibal sighed, drawing back to looked at Murdock now. The pilot's eyes were wide and his expression hurt. "Murdock, I wasn't ignoring you, don't think that. The Doctors-"

"-It was my fault, okay!" Face exploded, quickly glaring back at Murdock, Hannibal, then focusing on the road again, his eyes narrowed furiously.

Murdock and Hannibal were both silent, but it was a different with both men; Hannibal was regrettful and sorry. Murdock was hurt and deeply angered. He couldn't snap about it though, not wanting to frighten Abbie.

Hannibal and Face both knew that B.A. had a fury that could frighten lions and bears send the toughest man into hiding. He knew how to get mad. But there was a rare point of entry in Murdock's strange labyrinth of mind that suddenly snapped. It has only ever happened once and it was bad. Hannibal remembered how Face taken cover in the closet in the house they had been staying in. It might have been funny, if they were hiding from something other than _Murdock_. The pilot had scared them all into some sort of hiding place, until Hannibal had bravely opened the bathroom door and calmed the raging pilot down. As B.A. came out of the bedroom and Face the coat closet, they saw Murdock's destruction:

_Every lamp was broken on the floor. The couches were moved and actually had tears in the cusions. The oven was open and the racks were in the wall. The doors of the fridge had been thrown open and all of the food was scattered around the kitchen and living room, the drinks spilled on the counters and the wet foods covering the walls. _

_The table was turned over and had every single fork in the house stuck in the wood. The water from the fuacet was on and the sink had been plugged with something that smelled and Face refused to even look at it, the water was running out of the sink and onto the floor. _

_The knives had been chucked at the walls, ketchup squirted around each knife as the empty bottle lay under the collection. _

_The destruction went on more than Hannibal cared to remember, but he had been extremely glad to come out and see the pilot, perfectly unharmed. He had food all over his clothes and what appeared to be dirt smeared on his face. His hair had been a wild mess coated with mustard and melting ice cream. _

_Face and B.A. had felt it safe to come out only when they heard Hannibal's soothing voice and Murdock's sobs of terror. Of course he was terrified, of himself. It had taken all three of them to convince Murdock that none of this destruction and anger was really his fault, they weren't even quite sure what had brought the whole episode on. One moment, Murdock was slightly irritated at the Rubix Cube he had been trying to figure out and the next, the Rubix Cube was stuck in the double-glass window and the whole anger burst of destruction was brought on. Hannibal had known that the while episode had scared Murdock more than any of the three of them._

Face knew he needed to explain and Hannibal was pulled fom the memory as Face cleared his throat, being smart and pulling the car onto the shoulder of the road.

"As you signed yourself in, I had a short conversation with one of the Doctors. He said you would be forgetting...all of us and everything. He warned me to not have any interaction with you ever again. I didn't want to, I argued with him. He told me...he told me if I answered any of your calls, _you_ could get the blame." Face sighed and rubbed his face. "I was ordered to pass the message on to Hannibal and B.A. so they'd know. I wanted to, I swear. I can say sorry for the rest of my life, but it just won't be enough, I know." Face looked up at Murdock with innocent eyes.

Murdock was thinking, his expression somewhere between anger and understanding. He didn't say anything, running this information through his head.

"I was doing it for you, not us." Face said quietly, turning back and touching the gas, bringing the car back onto the road.

"No, I get it." Murdock's voice was wavery. "It's just...why is it always _me_ getting the rough end of this? I'm always getting the painful part!"

Face rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You wanted to go!"

"Why didn't you talk me out of it?" Murdock argued back, clearly putting effort in.

"I did! You're a rough one, Murdock. Let's just get B.A. and move on with our lives, shall we?" Face snapped, glaring at the road.

The silence stretched on until they got to the city enterance, and Murdock leaned forward again, putting a hand on Face's arm. "I forgive you."

Face felt the smile creeping across his lips and glanced back at the pilot. "Thank you."

**New York City**

Johnson stood with Larson and Gilson outside of the Empire State Building. It was a bright and sunny day with happy, puffy clouds rolling lazily around the blue sky.

Pedestrians flowed by, ignoring the three military men as they watched for the Grey Porsche. It had been a little longer than they had expected, but it finally pulled into the area, coming to a halt a few meters away.

As the three men and the girl headed in their dirrection, Larson brought his radio to his mouth. "Bind Captain Murdock, keep the others back."

Johnson watched smugly as one of his men crept out from the side of the building, handcuffs and a gag in his hands. Another came beside him, both advancing on the unsuspecting pilot.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long, I had a serious case of writer's block with this one! Anyways, enjoy, don't hate me... **

Face heard an advance and turned right as a gag was thrown over Murdock's head and he was pulled back sharply, his hands cuffed behind his back. Hannibal pulled Abbie back and glared across the way at Johnson.

"What are you doing?" He asked loudly.

Johnson smirked. "We'll get you to cooperate somehow, Smith." The Military man gave a small signal to Larson and he pulled out a gun, pointing it at Murdock's arm. "We won't kill him, no! We'll just give him something to cry about later."

Face made a growling noise and Abbie tried to get over to Murdock, Hannibal keeping her back. "Well, General. If you're really under estimating my pilot's ability to take pain, you're quite wrong." Hannibal challenged.

Face and Murdock exchanged glances. Murdock tried to shout 'Hannibal' and it came out as "Anaval!"

No one paid him any attention. Johnson stepped coser. "Now. Take Miss. Crest back to her home, she won't be any use to us anymore."

Gilson and another man came to grab Abbie's arms and hauled her away, while she kicked and screamed. "_No_! NO! MURDOCK! MURDOOOOCK!" As angry tears streamed down her face as she tried to get away.

They got her into their car and restrained her with handcuffs. Hannibal stopped watching, keeping his eyes on Johnson.

"She won't be harmed?"

Johnson chuckled. "You're forgetting something, Smith. We're not the _bad_ guys."

Hannibal turned towards Murdock, whispering in his ear. "Do not worry. Abbie will be fine. They are right about that one thing."

The pilot didn't repsond, watching his fiance being driven off. He nearly started when he felt Face's hand grab his arm gently, slipping down to his hand. It was ahrdly noticable, almost as if Face was just lowering his arm. Hannibal was blocking him from Johnson's view and the guards weren't paying him any attention.

Then Murdock felt something hard being slipped into his hands, almost like a metal stick. Knowing Face, it was a way out of the cuffs. Yet, he couldn't be suprised Face had this, he had been their conman after all. He could get his hands on _anything_.

Murdock used his fingers to slowly push it up his jacket sleeve so it wouldn't be noticeable. Johnson made another gesture and Murdock was prodded ahead of the other two. Hannibal and Face came behind, two guards behind them.

"Is this part of your plan?" Face hissed, leaning in close. "Or are we really going back to prison?"

Hannibal kept his eyes forward. "Why are you worrying?"

"Oh perhaps because we're walking right into their hands!"

"Stop doubting me, Face. Why the sudden distrust?" Hannibal demanded lowly as they turned around the Empire State Building. Face glared up at him, the effect not strong for Hannibal never looked over at him. "Why did you have to fall in love?"

Finally, Hannibal turned sharply, his eyes boring into Face's. He didn't speak, his expression speaking for itself. Face backed off, leaning away. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. That was unacceptable."

Hannibal kept his glare on the younger man for a moment, then raising his eyes up to Murdock's back. The pilot didn't look back, feeling the strange stick poking him in his palm as he held it up his sleeve. They were still walking, heading towards whever B.A. was being kept. Face knew Hannibal had a plan, but he hardly trusted it. He played Hannibal's question over again.

"_Why the sudden distrust?_" Face wished he knew.

B.A. looked up when the door opened and he was drug out, lead back into that bright room. Only this time, it had a few more occupants.

Face and Hannibal were sitting across from eachother, staring at eachother as if having a mental conversation. They looked up when B.A. came in, relief clearly flooding their faces.

A man B.A. couldn't recognize was being held in the corner of the room, a gag on his mouth and his hands cuffed behind his back. But as soon as the cuffed man's eyes landed on B.A., his went off with a spark B.a. could clearly remember.

"Aw no." He grumbled, wondering why the crazy fool was cuffed.

Johnson seated himself beside B.A. and folded his hands on the table. "Here's Baracus. Safe and sound."

"For now." Face muttered, seeing Johnson's eyes shift over to him.

Face kept quiet, not meeting Johnson's questioning gaze. The guards looked to the side, already bored and Murdock slipped his cuffs off. As soon as he heard them clang onto the floor, the pilot was off, sprinting into the halls and whooping. Johnson signaled again and the guards rushed out.

"Hannibal!" B.A. growled, glaring at the older man.

Hannibal opened his mouth to respond when they hear sudden gunshots and a gurggled cry.

The three men were out of their seats in a millisecond, Johnson not bothering to stop them as they dashed into the halls.

Writhing in the growing pool of blood, a bullet wound in his left lung, was their pilot.

**A/N: OK! Sorry for the briefness! Just wanted to make sure you're all still hooked, cause this is terrible! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hehe, before you begin to panic, here's the next one.**

B.A. threw himself into the nearest guard, sending him sprawled on the floor. Hannibal grabbed the gun that the guy had dropped and swung at another's head.

While the two continued to fight, Face was frozen in place. His wide eyes locked on his bleeding friend, terrified. Murdock was slowly going still, his breathing coming out in strangled gasps and his face slowly turning purple from lack of oxygen.

When his reeling eyes found Face in the closing darkness, Face knew he needed to act. _Now_.

"I'm getting Murdock out of here!" Heshouted to Hannibal as him and B.A. knocked more men to their backs. "Quickly!" Hannibal shouted back.

Face wasted no time diving and swooping Murdock up into his arms. The pilot curled up around him and his hands grasped Face's jacket sleeves.

Trying to run, Face found it odd that there were no other military men coming to stop them. It was as if those were the only men there...

A door with sunlight coming in through the window caught Face's eyes and he maneuvered over to it, kicking it open and ignoring the alarm that went off.

He recalled the vehicle area and found that black Benz that these men must love driving around in. Throwing the door open, Face found the keys still in the ignition and wondered what idiots did that kind of thing. He gently set Murdock down in the passenger's side and went around to get in behind the wheel.

As soon as they were on the road, going for the nearest hospital, Murdock moaned weakly. "I...can't...breath..."

"I know, I know! Just hang in there, buddy! You'll be fine, I promise." Face reached over and grabbed Murdock's arm, squeezing it reasurringly.

Murdock opened his eyes in time to see the huge smi-truck and he tried to shout, but it was too late.

The last thing Face saw before the darkness, was Murdock trying to warn him.

**Base Area**

Hannibal and B.A. couldn't believe it. All they had done was run out of the building and suddenly, cop cars were surrounding it.

They were fakes.

Johnson glared at them furiously as he was cuffed and led out. The chief officer was staring at his clipboard when another officer came up, radio in hand.

"There was a major accident down the road. A Semi and a Benz started the collision." He stated and Hannibal's ears perked up.

"Anyone killed?" The chief asked warily, noticing how Hannibal was sliding over with interest.

The cop shrugged. "The driver's side was completely mashed in. And the passenger was already injured, a bullet wound in his chest."

Now Hannibal's heart picked up. "Oh God." He muttered, his vision wavering.

B.A. had come santuring over, muttering something about military fakes when he saw how Hannibal was a few seconds away from passing out. "Hannibal, man. What's wrong?"

Hannibal ignored him, turning to the cops. "Sir, we need to get to that hospital right now! We have no cars..."

A cop looked up, sensing this man was a friend or maybe relative of the victims. "I can take you...but we will need to wait a while before they let us in."

Hannibal and B.A. agreed, knowing they didn't want to wait. But they knew better than to argue with the cops. For two hours, they sat around the car, nobody speaking as they could only wonder if Murdock and Face were alright.

**NYC Hospital**

Hannibal and B.A. stormed into the waiting room, right up to the front desk. The nurse looked up, startled, and smiled pleasently. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I need to see the crash victims that were in the Benz!" Hannibal demanded lowly.

She sighed, her face suddenly dropping. "Victim. Only one survived."

B.A. closed his eyes and Hannibal felt his eyes stinging. He could barely speak, his throat closed up. He knew. He knew it was Murdock.

"What room?" B.A. managed to get out through clentched teeth.

"Room eighteen...he's stable if you wish to visit-" She didn't get to finished, the two men were already stampeading down the halls.

_Aw Murdock, you crazy fool...why'd you have to get shot?_

_Murdock...I'm sorry..._

They came to room eighteen and, sighing heavily as the tears ran down his face, Hannibal pushed it open. They barely had time to step in when their only surviving friend piped up anxiously, somehow not knocked out from the drugs.

"Where's Facey? They won't tell me where Facey is!"

Hannibal and B.A.'s heads snapped up at the higher voice, the words...and they gasped.

Murdock was trying to sit up, his head bandaged and his shirt gone, a white gauze around his chest.

That's when it hit Hannibal and B.A...

"Murdock..." Hannibal began, knowing he had to tell Murdock now, crossing the room and sitting on the bed, taking the pilot's hand as if he was a little child. "Murdock...Face didn't survive." He began choking on the words.

Murdock's eyes moved to B.A. who confirmed everything with a nod.

And then he began sobbing. It wasn't the tears Hannibal was showing, or the eye wetness B.A. was giving out. It was huge sobs that hurt Murdock's wounds and his pounding head. He leaned into Hannibal, using his shoulder as a crying post, his body racking violently and his breathing coming out in hitched gasps. His best friend...was dead.

No one dared enter as the three men sat in the small hospital room, sobbing over their friend, who was gone.

**A/N: FYI, this isn't the end, please don't get confused. I've got one more, then we're all done here. The next chapter will explain everything, like why they split, and who those "FBI and Military men" really were.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay, I lied. Maybe two more...if this works well.**

Hannibal and B.A. had been asked to come see the body, to identify it. They were expecting something bad, like Face's body all distorted and ruined, but when they walked in, Hannibal immeideitly shook his head.

"That's _not_ Face."

B.A. thought he was losing it, his depression of the loss taking over and he shoved through, wanting to see for himself.

And Hannibal was right. It wasn't Face.

"Then...who is it?" The nurse asked, confused. These men were so sure, they knew, _knew_, it was their friend...and suddenly they were just denying it.

Hannibal shook his head again, already knowing. "Anyone can put on an act...and this man deserves an Oscar." He growled under his breath.

Everyone in the room was staring at him, wondering if he had lost it. B.A. raised his arms. "What are you talking about, man?"

Hannibal pretty much ignored him. "I'm going back to that base. Stay here, don't move that body!" He added, pointing at the doctors before hurrying out the door.

**Fake Base**

Hannibal went in through the door that was still open, even though the cops were long gone. He could hear no one, but there was still another here...hiding.

Walking slowly, keeping the weight off his feet as best as he could, Hannibal trekked down the halls, glancing in each room he passed. It was eerily silent, almost as if somebody had hit mute, no passing cars or the buzz of conversation in the city that never sleeps.

And he couldn't believe how outsmarted they had just been. He had told Face that they were smarter, but now, he wondered how he hadn't seen it coming.

Just like with the plates years back...he hadn't seen it coming.

If only-

Someone had lept onto his back, holding a gun to his head. "If you fight, I blow your brains all over this city! Understand?"

Hannibal slowly nodded, already figuring this whole scheme out.

He was suddenly shoved forwards and into a room, a dim room with a cell. And sitting in the cell, his eye blackened, his cheek bruised, and his hair unruly, was Face. Alive.

It seemed impossible. There was no way.

"How? I saw him leave, I saw him get Murdock out!" Hannibal demanded, turning on the man holding the gun.

He then recognized the voice...it was the man who had called them form B.A.'s phone. "Simple. We fooled you." He grinned and Hannibal was still confused.

"One of our men, Johnny, he kinda looks like your friend here. Dark hair, blue eyes, not bad looking. So...we had this all planned out. Conners had called detailing what Mr. Peck here had been dressed in and how he was looking today." Gilson smirked now. "Not very hard to run into a store and buy something. Fluffed Johnny up a bit so he'd look _exactly_ like your Faceman here. And when your pilot was shot, you all jumped out, but nobody seemed to notice when he grabbed Face and switched him. Johnny was under direct orders to act _exactly and the same_ as Mr. Peck."

Face met Hannibal's eyes and nodded slowly. Hannibal had hardly been paying attention, but he recalled something.

When "Face" had declared he was getting Murdock out, his voice was a bit lower...

"But...the crash? Where was he taking Murdock?" Hannibal still couldn't grasp the whole plan.

Gilson laughed loudly, the sound echoing around the cell. "Mr. Murdock wasn't completely out, he would have noticed a difference. Now I will admit, the crash we weren't expecting. But we knew you'd come crawling back sometime in the near furture. But my, that was _fast_!"

Face narrowed his eyes, his voice menacingly furious. "Where was he taking Murdock?"

"Oh...somewhere...does it matter now?" Gilson rasied his gun back to Hannibal's head. "Now, I finally get to kill the A-Team! After I get rid of you two, it will only be Baracus left. He will be easy, and completely clueless."

Face's eyes went huge and he let out a gasp. "Murdock...Murdock's...d-dead? No! Please, no."

Hannibal watched as Gilson sneered, nodding. Face slammed his head back into the wall, trying not to cry here.

"So...I'll start with you..." Before the man could shoot the gun, another gunshot was heard and the man let out a yelp, his eyes rolling back and he fell. In the doorway, holding a pistol right at Hannibal now, was B.A.

Hannibal watched as B.A. lowered the gun, breathing heavily as though he had just run all this way. But he probably had.

"Face..." He muttered, looking at Face.

The other man stared back, his eyes watery. He couldn's speak, his throat felt swollen shut.

"Come on, then. We best run before another one shows up." Hannibal nudged Gilson with his foot. "I've been taken off guard enough times already."

B.A. snorted in agreement. "That's no lie. 'Sides, that crazy fool's still going off. Won't shut up, the docs can't give him any medicines 'cause he keeps crying."

As they helped Face to his feet, his whole Face lit up. "Murdock's alive?"

"Yeah and he thinks your dead." B.A. grumbled, leading the way out.

Hannibal and Face followed, Hannibal's mind reeling.

It was unexplanable. There was no way this could have gotten through, but it did. Somehow, they had tricked them, and tricked them _good_. He sort of wished B.A. hadn't really killed Gilson, now they would never know why this whole scheme was put on and how it went down so well. But maybe, just maybe, there was another way to get some information...

And that answer was currently resting in Murdock's pants pocket.

As soon as they stepped into the room, Murdock glanced up and howled even louder. "Now I'm seeing GHOSTS!"

Face sighed and slowly went to Murdock's bedside. "I'm not a ghost, Murdock."

"Then how come you're here? You died!" Murdock wailed, covering his face.

Hannibal and B.A. came closer, Hannibal launching into the story. Once he had finished, Murdock had finally stopped sobbing, a curious light in his eyes. "You know...I kinda thought there as something off with Face's nose. But then again, I was about dead and thought I was just seeing things."

Face shrugged, feeling his nose and reaching for the pilot's hand. "It still makes no sense."

They all agreed, B.A. cursing deeply.

Murdock then piped up, his expression more optimistic. "You know what? This reminds me of the Scooby-Doo Movie! How the owner of Spooky Island turned out to be a fruad and nearly took everyone's souls and took over the world." He sounded so serious, it made Hannibal and Face chuckle, B.A. rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

Their future was still hazey, Face lolled in the armchair grouching about not wanting to go back to L.A. just now. Murdock offered him a place in his VA room, in a joking tone.

Neither man knew what to do now, Face and B.A. both kenw Hannibal and Murdock would go back to their girls...but they could still live close to eachother. Hannibal mentioned how him and Jen were orignally moving to Montana, to get away from the city and live up in the peaceful mountains in a small town.

"That sounds nice...it really does..." Face was murmering, already considering.

B.A. shrugged. "I'd go."

"Me and Abbie, too. Abbie talked about the mountains often. They're great." Murdock said with a dreamy look on his face.

So they had it settled, they'd all move to Montana together and stay there. Perhaps be their team again, much to Murdock's excitement.

Hannibal then had an old thought, remembering how he needed to get to the bottom of this bizarre trick. "Murdock, you have something in your pocket I need, I believe..."

Murdock shot him a confused look before digging into his pockets and extracting the number of the girl and her husband from the TV.

"I'm afraid...that we still have some unfinished business before we move on." Hannibal told them, reaching for his cell phone.

**A/N: I know this was probably kidna corny, but I had to put a little more "Excitement" into the story...and if you have any questions that are unanswered in this last chapter, just ask me, I'll be glad to explain. I know it went a litte fast...I'm sorry. My stories from now on won't be as rushed, I swear!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I had to respost this due to a huge grammer error, I'm deeply sorry.  
**

Hannibal watched the three men as he listened to the phone ring.

B.A. was now sitting in the armchair Face had previously been in, taking the TV remote and turning the TV on.

Face had left the chair to go sit on Murdock's bedside when his friend had slumped back, looking a little upset. He wrapped an arm around Murdock's shoulders, hugging him close.

They both knew how eachother was feeling, Murdock thinking Face was dead and vise versa. Murdock looked up and half-smiled, hugging Face. His best friend.

"Hello, is this Lindsey?" Hannibal was asking, B.A. turning the volume down and Face looking over at him with an angered flare.

"I see...perhaps we should discuss this in person. No? Well, I'd certainly love to know." Hannibal was going on.

"Wonder why that Semi just hit the car like that." Face muttered, confused again. "And why it only smashed the driver's side."

Murdock shrugged, wincing as the movement pulled at his stitches. "Fate?"

"How much? Ten grand? You _can't_ expect that to go over unnoticed. Well what you and your husband apparently did not know, was that you weren't really with the real military...off the streets, eh?" Hannibal pinched the bridge of his nose between his finger and thumb.

B.A. sighed, shaking his head slowly and turning towards Murdock and Face. Face met his eyes and shrugged, both thinking the same thing. B.A. opened his mouth when Murdock suddenly gasped, his eyes growing huge as he fell back into the pillows.

"Murdock?" B.A. was up instantly and grabbed the pilot's shoulders. "Murdock!"

He didn't respond, his chest not moving and his eyes staring up at the ceiling blankly. Face bit his lip, grabbing Murdock's head and leaning in. "Don't do this!"

Hannibal seemed to have noticed and rushed over, throwing Lindsey a "Hold on!" and grabbing the pilot's still hand. "Hannibal...he...died..." Face choked, sobs escaping his lips as B.A. sank back on his heels, blinking rapidly.

Face and Hannibal both closed their eyes. B.A. swore Johnson and his fake men to hell.

Murdock laughed.

Three pairs of eyes shot open, staring down at the giggling pilot, who seemed oblivious to their quick pain. "Got'cha." He laughed.

"Murdock! I'll KILL you!" B.A. growled loudly, shoving Hannibal out of the way and grasping Murdock's collar, bringing up till their noses were nearly touching. Murdock smirked, not realizing how Face and Hannibal were staring at him.

"Murdock...how _dare_ you!" Face snapped, he grabbed Murdock's left ear and tugged his ehad closer, watching his friend wince. "Don't you _ever_ do that again! Got it?"

"Yes!" Murdock yelped. B.A. released him, his fury depleating as he watched Murdock get his ear pulled again before falling back into the bed.

Hannibal gave Murdock a stern look. "Not funny, Captain."

"I thought so." Murdock dared a grin, glancing around at them all. "I was just testing your minds. See that heart monitor over there?" He pointed, watching their heads swivel to see. "It didn't ever stop, did it?"  
"Doesn't matter!" B.A. turned back, seeing Hannibal's expression soften. Face's did the same, he rested his hand on Murdock's shaggy head. It was there in their heads, knowing that they couldn't stay mad at Murdock for too long, he was just like a kid. "Yeah. I'm sorry...that, that wasn't very nice." Murdock hung his head.

"You're forgiven, Murdock. Now maybe you should get some sleep." Hannibal tweaked Murdock's cheek and raised his eyebrows, daring the younger man to object.

Murdock seemed to agree, his eyelids becoming heavy. "You guys'll be here when I wake up?"

"Course, buddy. Right here." Face half-smiled, giving Murdock a noogie before backing up from the bed.

**Montana**

"I spy with my little eye, something...purple." Face sat back and grinned, his item almost hidden from view.

Hannibal sighed, twisting around in an effort to find this purple item. After all, it was his yard, he should know if there was any purple items resting around.

B.A. took one look over at the house, found the purple towel drying on the porch rail and pointed. "Purple towel. I win."

Hannibal glared at him and Face laughed, feeling Murdock sitting beside him on the grass. "I got kicked out of the house by the girls." He muttered, pulling out blades of grass.

"Murdock, they don't want you hanging over their shoulders and accusing them of making a mistake with their cooking every three minutes." Hannibal told him, watching the pilot sulk.

"It's not my fault if they just don't know." Murdock glanced back as if the girls could hear him. "And Abbie's mood swings scare me."

Face chuckled, laying back on his elbows and staring up into the sky. "Pregnancy does that. She still having morning sickness?"

Murdock cringed, nodding. One of the girls called to the men, bringing them to their feet and into the house. They seated themselves and the girls set pots and pans of good food in front of them before sitting across from each of their men.

Abbie and Murdock smiled at eachother, Murdock reaching over and taking her hand while she spooned mashed potatoes onto her plate.

Hannibal planted a kiss on Jen's cheek before reaching for the chicken.

B.A. carressed Tracy's cheek and handed him some rolls.

Face looked at his new fiance, soon to be wife. He was the only non-married still, having been finally claimed by Leighton. She met his stare and half-smiled.

"Well...I am curious." Jen began, leaning forwards on her elbows. "Who exactly was Lindsey and Todd?"

Hannibal rasied his eyebrows, shrugging. "Just two people hired by a fake military man to call us over. He had been in contact with us before, a few years back and apparently wanted us dead."

"He was kinda stupid." Murdock snickered. Stabbing his corn with his fork and suddenly perking up when the sounds of children drew closer.

The door burst open and two little girls of five ran into the dining room, seeking out their seats. Julie climbed onto her chair beside her father, B.A. and he smiled down at her, ruffeling her soft hair.

Hannah seated herself beside Murdock and grabbed his arm. Murdock bent in closer to his daughter and kissed her nose.

"But a good thing came out of that." Face announced, watching everybody's eyes turn to him. "It brought us back together."

The adults all nodded agreement, going into a peaceful silence as everyone dug into their food, B.A. speaking up before stuffing his mouth again. "Happy Thanksgiving, guys."

**The End!**


End file.
